Dino's Cloud Guardian (Discontinued)
by Michyeo
Summary: A new girl will be transferring to Namimori Middle School due to the mission given to her by the Chiavarone Family Boss, Dino. Her mysterious background activated Gokudera's curiosity which also leads him to fall in-love with her. 59OC fanfic (Discontinued)
1. Who are you?

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

**hey guys, it's my very first fanfic! hope you'll like it.. R&R**

* * *

><p>Today was one usual day in Namimori, but unlike any other usual day, today arrived a mysterious girl with brown eyes and black hair named Sato Yuya, a transfer<p>

student from Italy. She was included in Class 2-B.

-x-

"Class, we have a new student from Italy, her name is Sato Yuya. Sato-san, please come in." the teacher introduced after he entered the classroom.

The students who are chatting, roaring and laughing turned silent when the mysterious beauty, entered the classroom. Her presence and appearance alone was  
>enough to catch everyone's attention, "Good morning everyone, my name is Sato Yuya, please call me Yuya instead. It's nice to meet you all, I hope we get along." she<br>spoke gracefully while smiling at them.

After her short introduction, the silence turned into an uproar, "SO CUTE~!" the guys squeaked and started to 'fan-boy'. As the guys fan-boy'ed, the girls couldn't help  
>but to fan-girl, "KYAH, WE REALLY WANT TO GET ALONG WITH YOU~!" Sato Yuya's smile was just too cute to be hated and ignored.<p>

While the others adored her as if they were to die, one man had the courage to question the already-loved cutie, and this man is no other than the silver haired Italian-

Japanese right hand man of Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, "Oi, you don't look Italian!" he yelled.

The girl turned to him, "Actually, I was born in Japan but I moved to Italy." she clarified.

Before any ruckus could begin, the teacher decided to speak up, "Sato-san, please sit beside Sasagawa Kyoko-san."

At the sound of her name being called, the said girl stood up, "I'm here!" she informed with a smile.

Yuya, after knowing where to go, went to her assigned place and took a seat, Kyoko sat down as well.

While on their seats, Kyoko turned to Yuya, "Hello, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Call me 'Kyoko'. Let's get along from now on." she greeted her with a warm smile plastered on  
>her pretty face.<p>

-x-

A few minutes after Kyoko's introduction, classes started. After an hour, class ends and thus they were given 10 minutes break.

"Yuya-san, I'll introduce you to my friends." Kyoko said and started searching for Hana, when she finally did, she called her out, "Hana-chan, come here!" she invited.

Hana, just like what Kyoko asked her, came, when she saw Yuya, she turned to her and greeted her, "Hi, my name is Kurokawa Hana, "Hana" for short. I hope we'll get  
>along."<p>

Yuya greeted back, "Nice to meet you, Hana-san."

Kyoko was glad that her best friend and new friend were getting along. While watching how Hana and Yuya were getting along, she sees Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto, she also invited Hana to introduce her to the trio "Yuya-san, let's go to the guys."

-x-

"Tsuna-kun! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko called out.

While walking towards them Kyoko turned to Yuya and informed, "The three of them are always together." But before they arrived there, Hana managed to stop Yuya  
>and whispered something to her ear, "Be careful with that "No-good Tsuna" because he really is a big idiot." Yuya started to giggle after hearing that and started to<br>walk towards the three guys again while Hana follows her and Kyoko leading her.

The three guys' POV:

Tsuna started blushing, "Did Kyoko-chan just called me?"

"Look! She's with Yuya-san." Yamamoto stated.

"Hello, Vongola Juudaime/Sawada Tsunayoshi." Yuya greeted him.

Tsuna's eyes widened and brows arched in confusion, "How did you know that?"

Gokudera, being the right hand man, instantly took a step forward and brought out his dynamites, as if protecting Tsuna, "What do you want from Juudaime?" he

hissed.

Yuya turns to the Italian silverette, "Oh, you must be Gokudera Hayato, right?" then, she turns to the baseball fanatic, "…and you are Yamamoto Takeshi, am I correct?"

Yamamoto blinked at her, "Yeah! How did you know our names?" he asked with confusion evident in his voice.

"Don't ignore me!" Gokudera spat in annoyance as he gritted his teeth and glared at her.

"Yuya-san, have you met them before?" Kyoko asked, starting to become confused.

"Don't tell me that you've already know that "No-Good Tsuna"?" Hana surprisingly aksed also

Yuya laughed, "You will know." after saying that to Kyoko, she turned to Tsuna, "Tsuna-san, boss wants to give you this letter. Please read it now.

Tsuna had just become even more confused, "Boss? Letter…?" but despite the confusion, he still opened the letter anyway. 

To my dear Lil' Bro.,

I'm very sorry I can't visit and help you right now...so I've sent one of my best guardians, Sato Yuya to help you in training. Oh yeah, I also let my Yuya-chan read your profiles (with your pictures on it) about you and your guardians. I'm on a mission right now so take care always and say "hi" for Reborn-san for me.

From,

Dino

"Eh! So you're one of Dino's guardians?" he squeaked in surprise.

Gokudera snorted at this discovery, "tch.", 'She doesn't look like one.' he thought.

Yamamoto reacted differently, he laughed it off just like he always do and spoke, "So that's why you know us…"

Yuya laughed as well, "Weird, isn't it?"

Hana and Kyoko were out-of-place with their conversation until Hana blurted out a suspicious question for Tsuna.

"Hey "No-Good Tsuna", I thought you have no siblings"

Tsuna instantly answered, "Yes, I don't have any siblings.."

"Then who is that 'Dino' guy?" Hana suspiciously asked again

"It's none of your business, old hag!", Gokudera immediately interfered between Tsuna and Hana's Q&A.

When the aura had finally, somehow, you know, the bell suddenly rang.

'The 10 minute break is over.' Kyoko thought. She turned to Yuya and Hana and told them, "Let's go back to our seats now."

Hana smiled at her best friend and new friend but inside she was totally pissed after what Gokudera called her.

"Okay, Kyoko-san." Kyoko's friends simultaneously answered, but before doing so, Yuya turned to Tsuna and informed, "Tsuna-san, further details will be discussed at

your house."

END

-x-

* * *

><p>My very first OC character! go! SATO YUYA!<p>

About her (in reality and fanfic):

1. She was actually one of my drawings. (I love to draw!)

2. Her name Sato Yuya came from 2 anime characters' first name and last name.

3. As you have read Dino's letter to Tsuna, she's part of the Chiavarone family... just read the other chapters.. :))


	2. Student Meets New Tutor

**Chapter 2: Student Meets New Tutor**

* * *

><p>After long hours of sitting on the chair, in the classroom, finally, lunch break came!<p>

"Sorry Kyoko-san, I can't join you and Hana-san for lunch now." Yuya apologized sincerely, disappointment evident on her face.

Kyoko smiled reassuringly at her, "That's okay."

"See you later then…" with that, Yuya went off to the hallways finding a certain place.

Hana noticed Yuya left the classroom so she came to Kyoko with a confused face, "Where is Yuya going?"

"Maybe she's going to meet new friends", Kyoko said.

Hana smiled at her cute friend's thought, "My Kyoko-chan is so cute and innocent! Maybe you're right about that."

But Yuya isn't going to meet new friends...

"Hmm… boss's information says Kyoya-san should be here." Yuya told herself as she opened the door to the rooftop. At the moment she set foot on the territory of the rooftop, she asked, "Hibari Kyoya-san, are you here?"

Right after asking, a yawn was heard, "Who's there?"

"There you are!" Yuya beamed at him.

'_He looks strong…' _she thought to herself, "Dino-san told me you're his student." she informed him.

"Don't know him." Hibari instantly retorted.

"He also told me that you're weak. If that's not true, then prove it to me." she provocatively continued and got her Kunai.

Hibari fumed in anger at the line _'you're weak'_. Call him whatever you want, anything would do, just not weak, or anything that'll refer that he's weak, "Who are you?" he venomously glared.

Yuya frowned in confusion, "Didn't Tsuna-san told you about me?" she let out a deep sigh, "By the way, I am Sato Yuya, the new transfer student in class 2-B, one of Dino's guardians and your substitute tutor. Call me, 'Yuya'." smiled at him.

"My substitute tutor?" Hibari raised a brow at her, _'She's younger than the annoying one…'_ he mentally told himself. Soon, he found himself laughing in amusement for who knows what reason, "Okay Yuya-san, I will bite you to death for bringing a weapon to school."

Soon, a wicked grin was etched on Yuya's lips, "Don't you dare underestimate me~!" she playfully told him as she sent him a wink.

Within a blink of an eye, the two started dueling. They clashed weapons, but neither could just find any weak spot against each other. When the fight reached its climax, the bell suddenly rang which instantly stopped the two. After many minutes of fighting, up till the time the bell rang, neither is wounded.

"Eh? Lunch break is over?" she disappointingly pouted. She turned to Hibari and spoke, "Let's continue this tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Hibari turned away like the cool guy he is, "Hmph. I'll definitely bite you to death."

Yuya only laughed, "Okay, if you can." with that, she went back to her classroom, _'Dino-san is right… he is awesome!' _she mentally squealed.

Hibari jumped back to his sleeping area, _'She's interesting'_ he thought to himself. "Well… back to my peaceful sleep…"

When Yuya reached the classroom, she panted like a dog who was excited, the only thing is that, she wasn't excited, she was exhausted.

"Yuya-san, you made it in time! Where have you been?" Kyoko asked, worried about her new friend's welfare.

She heard Kyoko's voice and looked up and saw her new friends standing in front of her and said, "Sorry for making you worry. I got lost in the building." she lied as she let out a sigh.

"I thought you were followed by idiotic guys asking for your cellphone number or something", Hana worriedly said to her. Yuya took another deep breath and giggled at what Hana said.

Kyoko let out a laugh, "Be careful next time…"

END

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:<strong>

**Reviews please... x3**


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

* * *

><p>After several hours of waiting, finally, the most awaited time of the day came… dismissal time!<p>

"Yuya-san, do you want to go to a cake shop? My friend is also going there." Kyoko invited.

Yuya sparkled, "Sure! I still have time before going to Tsuna-san's place but isn't Hana-san going with us?." she accepted the offer.

Kyoko said, "Oh, she said she has something to do at her home. Let's go!" Yuya with that, thus, the two walked to the cake shop.

At the moment Kyoko spotted Haru, she got Yuya's attention and pointed at the girl who was looking at the cakes, "Yuya-san, there she is."

"Hmm… which cake should I choose?" the auburn brown haired girl asked herself as she glanced at the cakes as if they were crime scene clues.

As the girl seriously investigated all of the cakes, a familiar voice asked, "Haru-chan, how are you?"

Haru glanced at this girl, suddenly, her stern expression changed into a peppy one, "Kyoko-chan, nice to see you here." then, she noticed the girl with her friend, "Who's the girl with you?" she asked, pointing at Yuya.

Yuya sort of took form of a bashful cute girl, "U-uhm… I'm Sato Yuya, nice to meet you."

Haru squeaked, "Hahi! I'm Miura Haru. You can call me 'Haru', nice to meet you Sato-san. You're very cute!" she complemented her.

Yuya flushed a bit, "Thank you Haru-san. Please call me 'Yuya'."

Kyoko intervened, "She's the new student in our class." she introduced.

"Do you like cakes?" Haru asked.

Yuya beamed at her, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while the girls are happily eating, the boys are…<p>

"Yuya-san is going to my house later." Tsuna said.

"If she's going, then I'm going too. I want to know more about her." he angrily exclaimed.

Yamamoto laughed, "You're like a stalker. Do you know that? Do you like her?"

Gokudera wore a disgusted face, "Of course NOT! I just wanna know if she's strong like Bronco." he fumed in anger.

Yamamoto suggested, "Why don't you challenge her to a battle?"

"Shut up you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun, please don't give Yuya-san more tasks." he said in a concerned tone.

As the boys… well, chatted, the girls were on their way to Tsuna's house.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Yuya sneezed, <em>'Someone's talking about me.' <em>she thought.

Kyoko turned to her, "Are you alright, do you have a cold?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." she reassured her.

"By the way, the cake tastes so delicious!" Haru cheered.

"Yeah!" both Yuya and Kyoko squeaked in unison, as they wore an extremely cute facial expression. (XD)

"Can't wait to eat another one, oh yeah, thanks for taking me to Tsuna's place." she squealed.

"No problem." the duo said in unison.

Kyoko, before Yuya could leave, called her, "Yuya-san, I have a favor to ask."

Yuya raised her brows, "Hmm? What is it?"

Kyoko handed her a box of cake, "Please give this cake to Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.

"The kids really like this cake." Haru added.

Yuya nodded, "Sure, no problem."

* * *

><p>While the girls were on their way to Tsuna's, Tsuna got to his house along with Yamamoto and Gokudera.<p>

"I'm back!" Tsuna informed through the form of a yell.

"Welcome home." Bianchi greeted, then, she turned to Gokudera.

"A…Aneki!" he stammered and passed out

Bianchi was shocked, "Hayato, what happened to you?" she asked, totally oblivious that she is the cause.

'_He has the Bianchiphobia! Can't you see?_' he practically screamed in his mind.

Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin came running towards Tsuna.

"Welcome home Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta greeted.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, Lambo the great is here!" Lambo boasted as he brought out his grenade and stepped on Gokudera.

I-pin chased after Lambo, "Lambo! Stop that."

Yamamoto laughed at this, "I'll bring him upstairs." with that, Yamamoto carried Gokudera upstairs.

Tsuna sighed in relief, "Thanks Yamamoto-san."

Bianchi turned to Tsuna, "Tsuna, Reborn-kun is waiting for you upstairs. Mama went shopping by the way."

Tsuna mentally sighed, _'It's too noisy here.'_, "Okay thanks." he said, thus he went upstairs.

"He's on the bed." Yamamoto stated.

"Thanks again." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto smiled at him, "Sure, no problem."

Out of nowhere, Reborn popped out, "Ciaossu, how's school?"

Tsuna suddenly remembered Yuya, "Reborn, I have a question for you…"

Reborn wore a poker face, "Is it about homework?, then no."

"Not that! It's about Dino." he retorted.

Reborn arched his brow, "Dino? Whst is it?"

"Do you know about Dino's guardians?" he asked his baby-tutor.

Reborn fixed his fedora, "Of course, why do you ask?"

"It's because one of his-" Tsuna was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Maybe it's her. I'll check." with that, Yamamoto went to the staircase.

Downstairs, the door opens, revealing a black haired girl in pony, behind it.

"Hi! Is Tsunayoshi-san here? I'm Sato Yuya, one of his classmates." she introduced herself.

Bianchi spoke, "What a cute girl! Yes, he's upstairs. I'm Bianchi."

Yuya smiled, "Nice to meet you, Bianchi-san."

Fuuta ran towards the door, "Tsuna-nii's friend? I'm Fuuta."

Lambo runs to Fuuta, "Oi Fuuta, who are you talking to?"

I-pin only stared at Yuya.

"I'm Yuya." Yuya introduced herself once more.

Lambo raised a brow and pin pointed at Yuya, "Are you applying to be Lambo's subordinate?"

Yuya laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm not." she apologized playfully.

"Yuya-nee, this is Lambo and I-pin." Fuuta introduced the two as he pointed at them.

"Nice to meet you" I-pin said.

"Kyoko and Haru-san wants to give you this." she handed them over the box of cake.

Lambo and I-pin snatched the cake and runs to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Fuuta bowed.

"Yo Yuya, up here" Yamamoto called out.

Yuya looked up, "Be right there. See ya later kids, with that she walked upstairs."

Fuuta and I-pin thanked her for the cake, "Thanks for the cake!" meanwhile Lambo drooled, "Yummy~" he hummed.

"Yuya's here!" Yamamoto informed them.

"Okay." Tsuna simply stated.

Reborn's expression darkened, "Yuya…", _'Sounds familiar…' _he mentally continued.

"Tsuna-san" Yuya called out as the door opened.

"Oh, isn't that Sato Yuya." Reborn stated.

"You know her?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Long time no see, Reborn-san!" she greeted him.

"Didn't I tell you that I know Dino's guardians a while ago? And I have already known her for 3 years." Reborn stated as he eyed Tsuna.

Tsuna squeaked, "3 years?"

"Let's get started with the meeting. Reborn-san, please be a part of this." Yuya requested.

"Sure." Reborn stated.

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice was heard, "Uh… Juudaime?"

"He's waking up." Yamamoto stared at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, Yuya-san is here." Tsuna told him.

Gokudera stood up, "Huh? Oi Yuya! Are you strong like Bronco?"

'_He's there?'_ she asked herself. Yuya shrugged, "I don't know. Ask Reborn-san."

"The last time Dino told me about her, is that she is very skillful and powerful in fighting like Hibari-san." Reborn told them.

'_So that's why I couldn't defeat that guy…' _she said to herself.

"Tch, I can easily defeat you two!" Gokudera boasted.

'_He doesn't know what he's saying!' _Tsuna started to panic.

Yuya decided to change the topic, "Enough about me, Tsuna-san, you're going under special training! I'll help you raise your defensive and offensive power."

"That sounds interesting… I want to join the training also…" Yamamoto stated like the happy man he is.

"I'm joining too… I don't want to leave Juudaime!" Gokudera butted in.

"Okay, Reborn-san will train you. Is that okay Reborn-san?" Yuya politely asked.

Reborn grinned, "That'll be easy."

"Thank you Reborn-san! We'll start tomorrow… boss gave me this map. This is where we'll train tomorrow. Do you know where this is?" she asked them as she showed them the map Dino gave her.

"Isn't that at the mountains?" Yamamoto said, sounding sort of unsure of his answer.

"You're right!" Tsuna second Yamamoto's answer.

"Okay, so let's meet there after classes." Yuya said, then she looked at her watch, "It's really late already, I need to go home. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while. Good bye!"

END

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:<strong>

**Reviews please... xD**


	4. Questions?

**Chapter 4: Questions?**

* * *

><p>Yuya opened the door. She was about to go out when a familiar voice called her which stopped her from going out, "Hey Yuya-san, wait!"<p>

The girl turned to the baseball fanatic who called her and 'huh'ed at him.

The boy let out an apologetic grin and scratched the back of his head, "I think I need to go too. See you tomorrow Reborn-san and Tsuna-san! Yuya, I'm going with you!" he bid them goodbye and informed the girl, but mentally, he told himself his real intention, _'It's not safe for girls to go home alone.'_

For some reasons, Gokudera suddenly felt like going home, don't take it wrongly, he just felt like it, it doesn't mean anything! "Juudaime, Reborn-san, I'm going home too. Hey Yuya, I'm not done with you!" with that line from the silverette Italian, the black haired girl let out a sigh.

Tsuna nodded at them, "Take care guys! Good night."

"Good night." Reborn also bid farewell.

With that, the trio went downstairs.

Downstairs, Yuya thanked everyone, "Everyone, we're going home already. Thanks for heaverything."

Fuuta bid farewell, "Take care Yuya-nee, Yamamoto-nii and Gokudera-nii."

Suddenly, Yuya noticed, "Where's Lambo and I-pin?"

Bianchi turned to her, "They're asleep already. Take care of Yuya when she's going home. Hayato, aneki will miss you." then, Bianchi turned to Gokudera. She was wearing sunglasses from the very beginning.

"I don't care." Gokudera snorted as he looked away. Mentally, he wondered, _'Why is she wearing sunglasses at night?'_

"Don't worry. We'll take care of her." Yamamoto reassuringly stated with his ever cute smile, plastered on his awesomely good-looking face.

Yuya smiled and removed Yamamoto's hand, "Say 'hi' to Tsuna's mom for me. Goodbye!" with that, the trio went off.

"Bye!" Bianchi and Fuuta waved from afar.

While the three of them were walking, Yuya remembered something, "What do you want to ask me, Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera cups his chin and thinks hard, "What kind of flame do you have?"

"Look." she told then she emitted purple flames, "It's a cloud flame."

Yamamoto stared at it in awe, with mouth gaped his gasped "You're just like Hibari-san."

Gokudera ignored Yamamoto's comment, "Next question… do you have a box animal?"

Yuya let out a 'yeah', in Italian she told them her box weapon, "Farfalla di Nuvola."

Yamamoto turned to Gokudera, with a sheepish smile plastered on his face he requested, "Translate please."

The storm guardian hissed at him, "Don't treat me like a translator you idiot! Her animal is a Cloud Butterfly. Hmph"

"Interesting, what is your weapon?" Yamamoto nodded to himself then asked.

Gokudera protested at Yamamoto's question, "Hey! That's my question!"

Yuya laughed, "It's a kunai. I always bring it everywhere I go, even at school." she told them.

Yamamoto raised a brow, "You seem not to have it. Where is it?"

Grinning, she replies with a 'secret'.

"If a certain person knew that you are bringing a weapon to school, he will surely bite you to death." Yamamoto warned, but his warning was put aside when Gokudera butted in.

"A kunai, isn't that a ninja's weapon?" Gokudera pointed.

Yuya nodded, "Yes it is. I'm actually a ninja."

Yamamoto gaped and whoa'ed in shock. He never thought ninjas still existed this time of the era!

After a few minutes of chatting, they finally reached Yuya's house.

"Wow! You have a big house." Yamamoto gasped as he stared at it with awe.

"I'm staying at my grandparents' house." she corrected.

Gokudera stared at the house as if it was _just_ a house, plainly, "I think you have a dojo and I guess you train here all by yourself."

Yuya chuckled nervously, "I'm wondering, why, are you asking me a lot of questions? Since I've met you… you are, doubting me."

Gokudera only looked away in reply. '_A__ren't you annoyed by my questions? Aren't they bothering you?' _Gokudera mentally screamed.

Yamamoto made a very smart comment, "I also noticed that. He's been acting like a guy who wants to know everything about his crush." he suspiciously blurted as he started visually examining Gokudera from toe to head.

Yuya laughed hoping it was all Yamamoto's delusions, _'I hope that's not true.'_

"Hmph" Gokudera began to blush. _'She's not angry?-' _Gokudera was shocked after thinking that. Most girls would be very annoyed with a guy who has the same bad-boy figure

'_I'll pretend I didn't see that…'_ with that, Yuya gladly bid them goodbye, "I'm going inside. Good night and thanks for taking me home. Take care guys and… I'm glad that I'm friends with you."

"Have a goodnight sleep." Yamamoto bid back.

Gokudera blushed even harder, "Good night."

Yamamoto and Gokudera were left alone walking together…

"You really like her…" Yamamoto stated, still observing Gokudera.

"I already told you this before you idiot. I DON'T LIKE HER!" Gokudera angrily stated, blushing. Yes Gokudera, we know you don't like her… we believe you, but, we do know you love her!

"Hmm, you're blushing! That's the first time I have seen you blush." yep, Yamamoto was sharp, just like that!

"Sh-shut up" but Gokudera won't admit any of that anytime soon, for now, all he could admit is that, _'She only looks fascinating and… cute and she's the first girl who didn't get annoyed by my annoying personality' _"Tch…" and only to himself he can admit that and he really admits that he is annoying.

END.

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:<strong>

**Reviews please... d(^_^)b **


	5. Fans

**Chapter 5: Fans**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyoko sees Yuya walking alone.<p>

"Good morning Yuya-san!" Kyoko greeted as she ran towards Yuya.

Yuya turned to Kyoko smiling, "Good morning to you also."

"Let's go together." Kyoko invited.

Yuya nodded.

While walking, the girls somehow crashed with the boys, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, in an intersection.

"Good day girls!" Yamamoto greeted them with a grin.

"Good morning." Tsuna greeted as well.

"Good morning also" Kyoko greeted them.

"Morning" Yuya smiled, "Let's go to school." she invited them all.

Much to Tsuna's surprise, Gokudera was silent, blushing and was walking ahead of him, _'Is he okay?' _he worriedly thought.

'_Damn it! I can't look at her… Do I really like her?' _Gokudera thought, not noticing how unusual he is acting.

When the five reached the school, Hibari was at the gate, observing the students.

"EEK HIBARI-SAN" Tsuna squeaked.

Gokudera walks ahead of them, weirdly enough, "Don't worry Juudaime, if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

Yamamoto laughed and walks past Hibari relaxed, "I'll be waiting outside the classroom."

"Tsuna-kun?" then suddenly, Kyoko's attention diverted to Yuya, "Yuya-san, where are you going?"

When Kyoko said that, Yuya was already in front of the skylark, "Good morning, Hibari-san." she smiled at him.

Tsuna stopped walking and watched Yuya being glared at and growled at by Hibari, "Get out of my way or I'll bite you to death."

"You can do that later." Yuya replied.

Tsuna ran to Yuya in shock, "You already know him? I haven't told him about you yet." _'And did he say, bite her to death?'_ he mentally continued.

"I already talked to him yesterday… I'm one stop ahead of you. Ahahahaha!" she laughed, _'You're too slow!'_ she mentally continued.

"Yuya-san, we're going to be late!" Kyoko called out. With that, Tsuna and Yuya ran to the classroom.

When the 5 entered the classroom, fan boys welcomed Kyoko and Yuya, meanwhile, fan girls welcomed Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"KYAA Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, good morning!" the girls greeted, well, most of them at least.

'_Not again…'_ Yamamoto mentally and stressfully sighed, "Good morning also, girls." he smiled at them.

"Yamamoto-san's smile makes me melt! Kyaa" a girl squealed and passed out.

"Hands off…!" Gokudera angrily hissed.

"I love Gokudera-san's bad boy attitude! He's so cute!" another girl squealed and passed out as well.

Tsuna laughed, "Poor Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-san… always surrounded by girls…" he, then, diverted his attention to the girls. _'Good thing Kyoko-chan…' _he mentally trailed off.

"Kyoko-chan, Yuya-chan!" the boys, mostly of them, greeted.

Tsuna looked down and sadly he muttered, "Kyoko-chan…" he goes to his seat and watches the girls get fan-boy'ed.

"Eh? What's happening?" Yuya innocently asked. _'What the…'_

"Girls, today's questions are all about sweets." A guy said.

"Yuya-chan, do you like chocolates?" a guy asked.

"Kyoko-chan, what's your favorite flavor?" another guy asked.

Then, a girl went to Yuya and asked, "Yuya-san, can I have your phone number?"

"Yes, I like chocolates." she turned to the girl, wrote her number on a paper and gave it to the girl, "Here's my phone number."

Kyoko gave it a thought, "My favorite flavor? Strawberry." she replied.

Tsuna blushed, _'Kyoko-chan likes strawberries.'_

"Yuya-chan, do you like someone?" a different guy asked.

While Tsuna was listening, Gokudera, who was busy shouting and the girls, heard the question to Yuya, his potential crush.

'_Whom she likes…?' _Gokudera mentally repeated to himself. The next thing he knows, the girls were already taking his pictures, "Oi! Stop taking pictures!" he yelled in annoyance but couldn't help but to steal glances at Yuya.

Kyoko and the guys stared at Yuya.

"Someone I like?" she gave it a thought, "Hmm… it's a secret!" she winked at them.

The boys 'aww'ed in disappointment, "But she's so cute!" they said, somehow refreshed.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Kyoko whined playfully, slightly laughing, but hey, she knew that Yuya won't answer that question, properly.

Gokudera was somehow disappointed for who knows what reason, then suddenly, he realizes… why was he listening to their conversation? What's happening to him? Why is his heart beating so fast when she looks at her? That isn't him at all!

The girls kept on asking random question, soon, Gokudera grew genuinely irritated and annoyed, "That's it! Leave me alone! I'm going to Juudaime!" with that, he walks towards Tsuna and stays there.

Now that Gokudera is with Tsuna… Tsuna was able to somehow read Gokudera's feelings even more, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just very annoyed with the girls." he replied, looking very distant.

'_There's really something wrong about him.' _Tsuna thought and stared at Gokudera, worry evident on his face.

After a few minutes of… well, hell? The bell to heaven finally rung, soon, peace enveloped the classroom as everyone went back to their proper seats.

Yuya sighed in relief, "I can breathe at last!"

"Me too, I'm so tired already." Kyoko sighed and yawned.

END.

* * *

><p>P.S.<p>

- I really don't know what flavor Kyoko likes... (^^)

**Reviews please...**


	6. Rematch

**Chapter 6: Rematch**

* * *

><p>Soon, classes begun and just as soon as it has begun, it also ended.<p>

Every ten minutes break, female and male students from different classes who have heard of the new student, which is Yuya, charged onto her and asked questions about her.

When lunch break came, Yuya was extremely tired, "Ahh… I hope no one comes with me. I'm going to the rooftop, Kyoko-san. I'll be talking with Hibari-san." she said and stood up.

Kyoko who was eating paused for a while, "Mm'kay, but be careful of our schoolmates and Hibari-san." she warned with a smile.

Yuya nodded, she also told Kyoko that before that, she will be talking with Tsuna, after doing so, she did go to Tsuna, "Tsuna-san, I'm going to the rooftop to tutor Hibari-san. Are you going to watch?"

Tsuna told her that he was available right now and that he'd go with her, meanwhile, Gokudera, who 'doesn't want to leave Tsuna alone', said he's going with 'Juudaime' and well, Yamamoto doesn't really want to miss the action, so he said he wants to watch too.

Yuya then told them, "Let's go! I don't want to be late" thus they went to the rooftop.

On the rooftop, a boy exclaimed, "It's Yuya, the new cute girl from Class 2-B!"

"Why is she with that dame-Tsuna?" the other one questioned.

"Get out of here or I'll kill you!" Gokudera threatened them.

"Y-yes, what is his problem?" they cowardly ran off.

Yuya thanked Gokudera, Gokudera only blushed and replied with a 'No problem'.

Tsuna, who witnessed this mentally, squeaked in surprise at Gokudera's action.

"Hibari-san, are you ready?" Yuya challenged.

"I've been waiting for you. Why are they here?" he instantly asked when he noticed the three.

Yuya simply told him that they're their audience.

Hibari hmph'ed, he allowed them but with one condition, "Just don't let them disturb our fight."

Yuya looked at the three, "You heard him." then she turned back to Hibari, "Now, Hibari-san, let me explain the rules for the rematch."

"There are rules?" Tsuna squeaked.

"It's very simple, first one to scratch the opponent wins." she stated.

Yamamoto gasped, "Oh, so they are going to avoid physical contact. Wow, that'll be hard." said he.

Deep inside, Gokudera is like, 'be careful you stupid girl', but on the outside, arrogantly, he's like "That's so easy."

"You're on! But since you're a ninja, are you going to use traps and tricks like a true ninja?" Hibari asked, unaware of how innocent he sounded.

Yuya laughed out loud, "Traps and tricks? No way! I'm going to use my kunai and shuriken." she said and showed her weapons.

"EH? Where did those come from?" Tsuna squeaked again.

"A kunai and a piece of shuriken…?" Hibari questioned.

"I'm Dino-san's cloud guardian. Just like you I can also propagate…" with that, she emitted flames and her shuriken and kunai multiplies, "See?" she smiled.

"Wao" Hibari exclaimed in surprise.

"She's a ninja?" Tsuna was shocked.

"I think she's going to use ninjutsu." Yamamoto commented.

"She's a ninja, so she'll definitely use ninjutsu you idiot!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Aren't you going to bite me to death for bringing these things?" she provoked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, prepare yourself!" Hibari signaled as he shifted to fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Yuya got the signal.

The rematch, soon, began. They dodged each others' attacks and clashed weapons while avoiding to get scratched. Yuya kept throwing her shurikens and kunais at Hibari meanwhile Hibari kept on evading them as Yuya avoided Hibari's attacks.

Tsuna kept on blabbing about how Reborn is right about Yuya and Hibari does have equal strength. Gokudera remained silent but inside he's amazed at the two's strength. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was wondering who'll win.

In the battle, "Still can't give up?" Yuya asked as she attacked Hibari despite her heavy panting due to the tiresome efforts she is committing.

"Shut up!" Hibari dodged her attack, panting just as hard as Yuya.

Yuya, finally, after all the effort, found his weak spot, "Gotcha!" then, she threw a kunai at Hibari.

When the kunai scratched Hibari's back, he stopped, so did Yuya, "Yay, I won!" she jumped in joy.

"H-he lost!" Tsuna stammered in shock.

"She defeated the demon disciplinary leader!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

All Gokudera could say was 'wow' in his amazement.

'_I think the last attack created a deep wound…'_ Yuya told herself, right after that, she saw Hibari bleeding, "Oh no!" she exclaimed and ran to Hibari.

"You're bleeding! Take your jacket off. I'll heal you. I'm very sorry." she worriedly and sincerely apologized, _'I can't let my student be like this…'_

'_Take his jacket off? What is she thinking?' _the trio mentally yelled, "Yuya!" they called.

Yuya turned to the three, "Huh?"

"I can take care of myself herbivore. By the way, that wasn't bad." Hibari said, somehow annoyed.

"Hibari-san, I'm very sorry. I forgot to control my power. Dino-san will punish me." Yuya apologized, then, she looked at her watch, "Ah! The bell is going to ring very soon." she yelped.

'_Is she interested in that bastard?'_ Gokudera thought in angst, "Juudaime! Yuya! Time's up! Let's go!" he called them.

'_That idiot knows the time…'_

END

* * *

><p>OMG... The hard part is next...<p>

**Reviews please...**


	7. Tsuna's Training

**Chapter 7: Tsuna's Training**

* * *

><p>"See ya, Hibari-san!" with that, Yuya bid Hibari goodbye and ran off.<p>

Hibari scolded her, "No running in the hallways!" as he thought about going to the infirmary.

Before he could say anymore, Yuya and the others already exited the rooftop and walked to their respective classroom, for they do not intend to get bitten to death.

When they got there, the class begun, just as soon it begun, it also ended.

Yuya was in the classroom with the trio as she fixed her bag, "Guys, I'll go ahead to make some preparations for the training." she permitted herself as she grinned at Tsuna, "Please tell Kyoko that I can't join her. Thanks." with that, she ran off.

Tsuna let out a sigh, "I have a bad feeling about this…" he muttered to himself.

Gokudera decided to give him a pat on the back, "Don't worry Juudaime, I'm sure she will be easy on you."

But this plan of Gokudera, however, was futile, since Tsuna was still bothered by it, somehow. _'You're not even sure of that…' _he mentally sighed in distress, "I'm going to Kyoko-chan." he changed the topic and went off to Kyoko to explain everything.

Kyoko only nodded at this and replied with an 'I understand that'.

When Yuya finally reached the mountains, she set everything up from the traps up to the defenses and offenses she finds useful or will be useful for her in their training. When she finally finished, she let out a sigh of relief and in a tired yet accomplished tone, she squealed, "At last! The set up is done." When she was about to loosen up for a while, her cell phone suddenly rang. At the moment she discovered it's from Dino, she instantly answered, "Hello?"

"Yo! How are you, Yuya-chan? How's, Tsuna and the others? How about Kyoya?" the voice from the other line asked in a caring yet carefree demeanor.

Yuya replied, "I'm fine. Tsuna is a loser but he looks amusing to me. His friends… you know, Hibari-san? He's really strong as what you have said to me before." she started sharing her experiences with her boss, then, she told him about the training, "The training will start soon. Tsuna and his friends are coming here a little later."

Dino laughed out loud, "Good luck with that. I'm just checking on you. Call you next time! Enjoy yourself."

"Bye, thanks for calling me…" with that, Yuya ended the conversation.

Just as when she finished talking with Dino, she felt someone's presence behind the bushes, so, she threw a shuriken at the bushes and asked, "Who's there?"

Reborn jumped out of the bushes in a ninja costume, "I'm ready!" he says.

"Nice outfit Reborn-san. I'll explain to you about Tsuna's training" she then began informing him about her plan in training Tsuna.

"Nice plan. I'll take care of the two." he said.

Soon, the three arrived at the mountains and Yuya and Reborn greeted them, "Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, please go with Reborn-san. Tsuna-san, please come with me."

"Please take care, Juudaime." Gokudera bid Tsuna.

"Good luck, Tsuna." Yamamoto prayed.

Thus, the two left with Reborn.

"Now, Tsuna-san, go into hyper-dying will mode." Yuya commanded.

Tsuna did just as he was ordered to do.

"Good. Now, fight me! But before that, I've set up the place, so remember that." she warned him.

Tsuna answered 'yes' and began attacking Yuya. Yuya only dodged.

Tsuna and Yuya dueled, sort of. There are actually traps around and the traps will activate if they sense any flame except for cloud flames. The traps consist of kunais and shurikens covered in powerful cloud flames that are aimed at Tsuna.

"Yuya-san is a cloud guardian?" Tsuna suddenly realized

"Tsuna-san, you're good!" she complemented as she threw a kunai at him, "I won't go easy." she warned.

Tsuna avoids the kunai, "Is that all you've got?" he asked.

"Tip number one: never underestimate your opponent. I still have my box." she pointed out.

"I'm going ahead of you." Tsuna stated and opened his box, "Natsu!"

"Gao!" Natsu roared, cutely.

"My turn" Yuya stated, somehow agitated by things, "Farfalla di Nuvola, Yuko!" she stared cutely at her butterfly.

"A butterfly…?" Tsuna asked doubtfully.

"Yuko, multiply" with that, Yuya's butterfly multiplied like how Alaude's handcuffs multiplies, "Attack!" she commanded.

Tsuna was hit by a butterfly, much to his surprised, he was sliced, "Ouch! It sliced me." he groaned.

"The cloud flames around Yuko's wings create a blade-like structure for her main weapon." she explained.

"Okay. Natsu, Cambio Forma! Modo Difesa: Mantella di Vongola Primo." Tsuna chanted.

Yuya let out an amazed expression.

"Operation X" Tsuna said.

'_That attack… I've heard it from Dino-san'_ she thought.

From Tsuna's headphones, came out a voice, "Roger that boss. Initiating X-Burner firing sequence"

"One of Tsuna's most powerful attacks, X Burner, best to avoid it." Yuya told herself.

"Gauge symmetry, standby for launch." the voice in the headphones said.

"X Burner!" Tsuna muttered as flames powerfully emitted out of his gloves.

"AHH" Yuya screamed.

Then, there was a loud booming noise heard.

A moment ago with Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto…

"This place should be nice." Reborn spoke.

"Wow, we are really far from those two." Yamamoto also spoke in awe.

"We can't interfere with them." Reborn answered.

"What's our training, Reborn-san?"Gokudera asked.

Reborn replied, "Simple, it's just like the last time. Fight me at the same time." With that, Leon turned into a gun.

Yamamoto got his Shigure Kintoki, "I'm not going to lose this time."

Gokudera opened his box and with a serious face he says, "Me too."

"Here I go! Shigure Souen Ryu 11th offensive form, Becceta di Rondine" Yamamoto exclaimed.

While attacking they hear loud, booming explosions.

"Tsuna is taking it seriously." Reborn stated.

Gokudera beamed, "Juudaime is the best! He will not lose to that stupid girl…" despite what he said, he somehow, still hopes that she too will be okay.

Out of the blues, Reborn kicked Gokudera, "Ack!" Gokudera grunted.

"Don't just stand there!" he scolded the Italian silverette.

"Flame missile!" he attacked Reborn.

"Shigure Souen Ryu 5th Offensive Form, Samidare!" Yamamoto attacked Reborn as well.

Meanwhile, with Yuya and Tsuna…

Yuya panted, "Good think I managed to avoid that…"

'_The X Burner is so cool!' _she mentally laughed.

Tsuna deactivated his hyperdying will mode and began blushing, "U…uhmmm…your uniform was burnt a little…" he stammered, couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Yuya.

Yuya, curious about what Tsuna was talking about, look down, only to see the real status of her clothes, this made her embarrassed, "EH? Training will stop for now." her voice cracked a bit.

Tsuna was still not looking at Yuya, "I'm going to check the others… See you tomorrow."

"I'm very sorry about today. Tell them I'm going home due to emergency. Training will continue next week. So you need to train all by yourself. Got that?" she spoke in a serious tone.

"Y-yes" Tsuna affirmed.

Soon, they've gone separate ways. Yuya ran home as fast as she could while Tsuna went to watch and visit the others. When he got there, he watched them silently.

"Not bad." Reborn commented.

"Tornado Flame Arrow!" before Gokudera could unleash his attack, he was shot by Reborn, _'Not again'_ he thought before he passed out.

'_You are very open.' _Reborn mentally stated.

"Gokudera" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Shigure Sounen Ryu 10th Offensive form, Scontro di Rondine" Yamamoto chanted and charged unto Reborn.

Reborn dodged his attack and shot him too, "You have the same mistake, you know that?"

Yamamoto groaned then fainted.

When the duo passed out, Reborn, pointed his gun somewhere behind the bushes, "Come out of there, or else…" he trailed off significantly.

"Eek" Tsuna squeaked as he jumped out from where he was.

"Oh, it's just you. How's your training? I heard loud explosions a while ago." Reborn asked.

Tsuna had a flashback of what happened, "Uhm… It's very hard" was the only think he could say thinking that he can't and mustn't tell Reborn about _that_.

"Yuya–san went home already. Reborn, what will you do to them? They just fainted!" he tried, hoping he could change the subject, somehow.

"We'll just wait for them to wake up…" Reborn simply stated.

"How long do we have to wait?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know." Reborn could not estimate.

"EH?" Tsuna gasped, hoping they're not dead.

After 20 minutes, the two finally woke up.

"Good morning… but actually, it's good night." Tsuna spoke.

"Good mornight!" Reborn greeted.

'_Corny…'_ Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes.

Reborn evilly glared at Tsuna, "What did you just say?"

Tsuna squeaked, "Eeek! Stop reading people's minds!" he scolded Reborn.

Gokudera felt dizzy, yet, he still managed to mutter "Juudaime".

Yamamoto was somehow disoriented, "What happened?" he asked.

"Both of you fainted when I attacked you." Reborn reminded coolly.

"How long were we unconscious?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna felt sad when he remembered the last time Reborn told him and his guardians to attack him all together, but he answered, "About 20 minutes.."

"Oh.." Yamamoto remembered as the training flashed back to him.

Gokudera looked around, "Where's the stupid girl?"

"Gokudera-kun, please stop calling Yuya-san 'stupid'. She already went home." Tsuna informed.

"Okay." Gokudera simply replied.

Yamamoto smirked, "Why are you looking for her?"

Tsuna laughed, "Oh, I get it…"

Soon, Gokudera was blushing and turned beet red, "…How's your training Juudaime? Do you feel stronger after defeating her?"

Reborn murmured, "Topic changer…" in a somehow disappointed tone.

Tsuna then remembered what happened, "Don't ask, let's go home already!" he demanded in an extremely embarrassed tone.

With that, they went home…

END

* * *

><p><strong>Wow.. One of the longest chapters I've ever written...<strong>

**Reviews please...**


	8. What's This?

**Chapter 8: What's This?**

* * *

><p>After a week, Yuya, Kyoko, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to school together again.<p>

Still curious about what happened '_that time_' Yamamoto couldn't help but to ask, "Yuya, what happened in Tsuna's training, Tsuna doesn't want to tell us."

Yuya, honestly, somehow forgot about what happened, when she decided to tell a little of what she can remember, everything began flashing back. She stiffened a bit and twitched a little, she cleared her throat and answered Yamamoto's question in a obviously, trying to be composed, voice, "I trained him… that's all." embarrassment can be heard in the way she spoke.

Tsuna was just as embarrassed, "Yeah! That's what happened. Please don't mention about the training." he sighed, wanting to completely forget about everything that happened, and everything that he saw during the training.

Gokudera saluted like the loyal right-hand man he is, "Yes, Juudaime!"

When they arrived in school, the routine started. Fan boys and fan girls surrounded the most popular students in their school which caused Tsuna to feel somehow out of place just like the 'Dame-Tsuna' he is. But the good/bad thing is that Tsuna is also the 'most popular loser' in school.

Every break, Yuya would go to Hibari and tutor him then duel. Most of the time, it ends up as a draw.

After Yuya settled for class, the teacher got in, greeted them, the students greeted back and he started his discussion, and so on and so forth, after a while, he asked the class to get their books and to turn to page 70.

Yuya got her book, much to her surprise, there was something inserted inside.

'_Huh? What's this?'_ she thought as she carefully pulled the letter out. When she realized it was a letter, she decided to read it later, then, turned her book to the page where her teacher asked them to go.

The teacher started calling out students to read the questions, after the 5th question has been read, she called out Yuya, "Sato-san, please read the next problem."

Yuya stood up and read the problem, after doing so, she sat back down. After discovering that the letter was for her, the sender remained unknown, but, she reads it anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Answer these questions wisely:<em>

_9 + 13 + 11 + 42 + 45 + 23 (a^7 o^5 s^8 t^6)_

_If 51 represents the percentage of my hate for you, 52 represents how much I loathe you and 23 + 17 represents how much I admire you, summing them up would be my real feelings for you… how do I feel for you?_

_I was standing on the second letter of the alphabet looking for the ring that fell in the middle of the river, at the end of the lake, at the end of the day, the ring was found before you… what is the secret message?_

_P.S.: If you want to know who sent this, meet me here in the classroom at dismissal time._

* * *

><p>'<em>Math and logic questions… Math seems easy.'<em> Yuya mentally told herself as she mentally answered the questions, _'Number one would be: 143s^8a&7t^6o^5. Number two would be… 143'_, Yuya stares at the last question, _'Numbers one and two both have 143 and I know 143 means 'I love you'. This is really a love letter! Then number 3 would be…'_ she pauses for a while and thinks, _'No! No! It can't be…'_

"Who can answer the question on the board?" the teacher asked. Yuya stretched her arm, "Sato-san, can you solve this please?"

"Ah, okay!" she somehow blurted out in surprise, _'I was just stretching'_ she thought as she went to the board and answered the extremely difficult question within 7 seconds.

The teacher raised a brow in awe, "Impressive. Your answer is correct."

"Thank you teacher." she smiled as she went back to her seat.

The class roared in surprise, "Not just cute but also smart!"

One commented, "She answered a difficult question! She may be smarter than Gokudera."

The class stared at Gokudera, "This may be a battle between the geniuses."

Gokudera glared at them in annoyance, "Shut up." he wasn't jealous or anything, to be quite honest, he's actually pretty impressed.

Just when things started tensing up, the bell rings.

After classes, Kyoko invited Yuya and Hana if they wanted to go to the cake shop again and informed them that Haru was going too. Hana accepted the offer but Yuya apologized and told her she can't go because she's very busy these days, but she also told her that maybe she'd go next time with them, and asked her if she could say "hi" to Haru for her.

Kyoko assured her that she understands and holds no bad feelings and that she'll invite her again next time while Hana felt something weird is happening to her, but for now, they'll go ahead. With that, they waved and bid goodbye to Yuya. Yuya waves back and decides to stay here for a moment, walk around the hallway and wait for everyone to go home.

"I think there's something bothering Yuya these days", Hana told to her best friend. Since Hana doesn't know about their involvement with the mafia.

Kyoko knew about a question will come out in times like this but, she can't tell her best friend about the mafia because that may freak her out so, she decided to lie, "Isn't it when you're a new student, you need to catch up with the past lessons?" Inside her she was, _'I'm very sorry Hana-chan. I just need to keep this as a secret for Tsuna-kun and the others'_

Hana fell for her lie. "That's true though.." is all what she can say.

Meanwhile, with the boys…

"Shall we go?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto nodded and agreed since he doesn't have any baseball practice today. Much to Tsuna and Yamamoto's surprise, Gokudera begged to differ and requested Tsuna to go ahead since he has to talk with someone. Yamamoto teased him about meeting and beating up gangsters. Gokudera yelled at him for it, telling him to shut up and that he is not.

Tsuna, a bit curious, decided to ask Gokudera too, "Have you received another love letter?"

Gokudera affirmed this and told him that he threw it in the trash. Just as when Tsuna and Yamamoto heard Gokudera's piece, they see Yuya's bag and grins at Gokudera, "Okay, we get it." with that, Tsuna asks Yamamoto to leave Gokudera alone together, Yamamoto seems to agree since he too ran out of the classroom with Tsuna.

Gokudera gulped heavily, _'They knew it all along?'_

Of course Gokudera… what do you expect, you're too obvious for your own good~!

END

* * *

><p>Me: Gokudera, Is that you? hehe...<p>

Gokudera: It's your fault for bringing me into this situation! *embarrassed* What kind of imagination do you have?

Me: HAHAHA! I really don't know.. Do you like my Yuya?

Gokudera: Pretty normal..

Tsuna: Hey! Why do you have to say something about the "MOST POPULAR LOSER" in school?

Me: I'm not teasing you but, that's the truth.. I'm sorry.

Gokudera: Juudaime, don't fall for her lies.

Me: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *bowing*

Tsuna: I forgive you.

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Me: Everyone who's reading this fanfic while I battle it out with Gokudera here, **Reviews please... I want to read your opinions..**


	9. Love ConfessionChallenge

**Chapter 9: Love Confession/Challenge?**

* * *

><p>Yuya makes her way back to the classroom. "I almost forgot, the letter is in my pocket." she told herself as she pulled it out from there and read it one more time. While walking alone, Yuya bumped into Tsuna who was walking beside Yamamoto, she dropped the letter in the process.<p>

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san! I wasn't looking." she sincerely apologized as she bowed at him.

"That's okay. I'm sorry also. I'm not looking at the way also." Tsuna apologized as well.

Yamamoto noticed the letter and picked it up, thus, read it, "What kind of love letter that has questions on it?" he laughed?

Tsuna saw the letter and was able to catch a glimpse of the handwriting, _'that… handwriting… could it be?'_

Yuya snatched the letter back, "Give me that". After successfully snatching it, she excused herself and left thus walks ahead, following the path to their classroom.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Tsuna turned to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto nods then smirks, "Yeah." he affirmed thus walks away.

Yuya stood before the door that would lead her to the classroom, _'Who could be inside?'_ she wondered.

Taking a deep breath, Yuya enters the classroom and spots Gokudera by the window, staring at the sky.

"What are you doing here? Are you the one who sent me the letter?" Yuya half yelled.

'_I knew you would come.' _he smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? You really followed the directions… have you answered them?" he asked.

Yuya affirmed, "Except for the last question. I'm just not sure of my answer." she informed in doubt.

Gokudera cornered her then asked, "The last question should answer why you're here. What should be your answer?"

Yuya gulped heavily, nervously, she replied, "…I...love…you. Is that right?"

Gokudera blushed, "You are really smart, you got the correct answer, I love you Sato Yuya." he told her in a serious tone with a serious look imprinted on his face.

Yuya blushed, _'Think Yuya, think! This is your first time! What should I do?'_ she grew extremely nervous.

Gokudera extended his arm to Yuya, "What's your decision?" he asked.

'_What should I do? What should I do?'_ Yuya couldn't help but to ask herself again and again. Aha, finally, she was able to come up with something. "Do you still remember when you asked me about if I'm strong like my boss?"

Gokudera was confused, but answered anyway, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'll accept you if you could defeat me in a battle. If you lose, you can try again next time." she made a deal with him.

Gokudera twitched, "A battle? That's not related in the situation right now." Gokudera exclaimed.

Yuya let out a blush and gave her reasons, "My type of guy is someone who is stronger than me and someone who can protect me from the bottom of his heart." _'…and someone who really loves me very much…'_ she mentally added.

'_Stronger than her and can protect her?'_ he gave it a thought. "What about bronco? He's stronger than you and he can protect you. Do you like him?" Gokudera sighed in disappointment.

Yuya hit Gokudera in annoyance, "Are you stupid? He's my boss! A boss should be really strong to protect his guardians and loved ones. I know Tsuna-san feels the same way! Are you taking the challenge?" she asked.

Gokudera groaned, but at the same time, felt revived, he let out a smile and a small blush, "I'll take it! But what kind of challenge is it?"

"You just need to find my weakness in battle. If you find it and use it to defeat me, I'm yours" Yuya replied and giggled. '_I somewhat felt like I'm a prize or reward or something.. Oh, well'_

Gokudera cupped his chin, "Your weakness? That's interesting, when and where?" he asked.

Yuya gave it a thought, "Next week. I'm very tired of fighting this week. I'll just inform you the place."

'_Next week? I wish I could defeat her sooner. So I'm gonna train myself while waiting'_ he thought before agreeing.

Yuya glances at her watch, "I think I have to go. I'm going to catch up with my friends at the cake shop. Please excuse me and see you next time." she bid goodbye, grabs her bag and ran off.

"See you…" with a blush, Gokudera thought, _'I might have a chance!'_

END

* * *

><p>Wow.. It's already Chapter 9!<p>

In reality, I'm not really great with love.

**Reviews please... Really want to read your opinions...**


	10. Plans

** Chapter 10: Plans...**

* * *

><p>The next day, at Tsuna's house, Tsuna was still sleeping when Reborn hit him awake, "Oi, wake up!" the baby rang like an alarm clock.<p>

Tsuna sat up with a black eye as he let out a sincere groan, "OUCH! What is it?"

Reborn answered his question with a 'we're going to do something important'.

"What are we going to do?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn fixed his fedora and in a serious tone he replies, "We haven't welcomed Yuya properly. So, we are going to have a welcome party for her and I contacted your friends to come here and discuss about it."

Tsuna fell from his bed, "Eh? Why didn' you tell me they're coming here first?" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the doorbell rang.<p>

Downstairs, Fuuta got the door. When he opened the door, he saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and Haru at the door.

"Good morning Fuuta." Kyoko greeted like the finest woman she is.

"Good morning!" Haru greeted as well.

"Yo!" Yamamoto did the same thing too.

However, Gokudera, well, he was just being Gokudera, "Is Juudaime awake?"

Fuuta greeted them good morning back then he answered Gokudera's question, "I think Tsuna-nii is already awake. Please come inside."

The four went inside.

From the kitchen, a voice was heard, "Hayato are you there?"

That voice… it belonged to no other than the poison scorpion Bianchi. This realization made Gokudera run upstairs.

"He ran away." Yamamoto comically sweat dropped.

"Oh good morning, have you come to talk to Tsuna?" a voice intervened. The voice was identified to be Nana's.

"Good morning auntie." Kyoko greeted.

"Hello auntie." Haru greeted back.

"The kid asked us to come here." Yamamoto informed with a goofy grin on imprinted on his face.

"You mean Reborn?" Nana stood corrected.

Haru smiled and affirmed that with a yes.

Suddenly, Reborn came out of Tsuna's room, "Come upstairs."

"We should go now." Kyoko spoke.

Yamamoto laughed.

"See you later." Haru bid goodbye.

Nana smiled and replied with an 'okay', thus the three, except for Gokudera who went ahead, went to Tsuna's room.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Kyoko greeted.<p>

"Tsuna-kun…!" Haru squealed, making cute faces.

"Hello Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted as well.

"Everyone's settled. Let's start the plan." Reborn stated

Gokudera was here, sure, yeah, he's here but… just exactly why was he summoned here, "What is this all about?" he couldn't help but to ask.

"Yuya's welcome party…" Tsuna simply stated.

Gokudera 'oh'ed as he blushed, soon, he remained silent.

"What are we going to do?" Kyoko couldn't help but to ask.

Haru started fanning herself, "It's really hot this week…" she panted.

Reborn glanced at Haru, this gave hin an idea, "Okay, so let's have a swimming party for her."

"A swimming party…? Where…?" Tsuna squeaked.

Reborn glanced at him, "Didn't you know that Vongola Family has a private beach resort in Mafia Land?" he raised a brow.

Tsuna jumped in shock, "A p-p-private beach resort in Mafia Land?" Tsuna had a short flashback, _'Not that place again…'_

"Wow, a private resort!" Kyoko squealed.

"That's a nice idea." Haru seconded.

"It's also a great time for swimming." Yamamoto agreed.

"Shut up! Also, I still don't know how to swim properly." Tsuna let out a sigh.

Gokudera instantly rose, "I can still teach you Juudaime." he volunteered.

"I can also help." Yamamoto volunteered as well.

Gokudera glared at him, "Don't copy me you idiot!" he hissed.

"No thanks, you guys. I can learn by myself. This is about Yuya, right?" Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna's right. Girls, while we are preparing for the party, you need to hang out with Yuya for a while. You can go shopping in malls while waiting for the signal." Reborn said as he eyed the girls.

"Kyoko-chan, you have a plan?" Haru asked.

"Let's shop till we drop!" Kyoko suggested.

"Yeah…!" Haru agreed.

"I'm going to make some reservations in Mafia Land. Tsuna, you make sure to invite everyone related in Vongola Family." Reborn said.

"I'm not sure if I can invite all of them." Tsuna doubted.

But in times of course, Gokudera is always there to the rescue, "I'll help you Juudaime." he, then again, volunteered.

Tsuna thanked him for it.

"I can ask my father to make food." Yamamoto volunteered as well.

"Haru and I can buy Yuya's favorite cake!" Kyoko volunteered too.

"That'll be great!" Reborn exclaimed.

While the other were chattering, Yamamoto couldn't help but to notice how quiet Gokudera came to be, so he turns to him and asks, "You're very quiet these days. That's unusual."

'_What can I help?'_ he mentally sighed, "Shut up baseball idiot!" he yelled at him.

"Well, we're set. Thanks for coming by the way." Reborn gratefully stated.

"You're welcome Reborn-san. Oh wait, when is the party?" Haru asked.

"The day after tomorrow…" Reborn retorted.

"Thanks, we're going now." Haru bid goodbye.

"Bye!" Kyoko did so too.

* * *

><p>Thus, the two leaves.<p>

"I'm going to make a phone call." with that, Reborn leaves the room, leaving the three alone.

"The party will be fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I think so too. Yuya-san will surely enjoy it." Tsuna agreed.

"Yeah…" a very unusual answer sprouted from Gokudera.

Yamamoto found this very weird, so he decided to bring the topic up, it might have something to do in how Gokudera was acting, "Hey Gokudera, how was yesterday?"

Gokudera raised a brow at him, "What?"

Tsuna decided to clear Yamamoto's question, "What happened yesterday?"

Gokudera began blushing and stammering, "Uh-uhmm… nothing!"

This made Yamamoto suspicious, "Nothing?" he interrogated even more.

Gokudera twitched, "It's none of your business idiot!"

"Calm down Gokudera-kun" Tsuna cooed.

Gokudera bowed at him, "I'm very sorry Juudaime."

While Gokudera was apologizing, Yamamoto thought of something, "If there's a party… there should be games!" he blurted out.

"Are you crazy? You're thinking like a child!" Gokudera yelled.

This made Tsuna all suspicious, "Why is it when we're talking about Yuya-san, you become quiet but when we talk about other things, you get all fired up?"

Gokudera grew silent and instantly turned red.

Suddenly, Reborn popped out of nowhere, "That's a great idea Yamamoto. We can do that in the party."

"Are you serious Reborn-san?" Gokudera spoke in disbelief.

"Yes, having fun is not only for children. Right?" he smirked.

'_You look like a child… or maybe you are!'_ Tsuna mentally twitched, suddenly, his stomach grumbled.

"Mama already made breakfast downstairs. Why don't you eat first?" Reborn suggested.

"Okay, you guys wanna join me?" Tsuna invited.

Gokudera wanted to but declined stating that he doesn't want to see Bianchi's face so he'll just go buy something at the convenience store, meanwhile, Yamamoto wanted to join too as well unfortunately, his father wants him home before the shop opens so he has to decline as well.

"I understand." With that, Tsuna went down to eat breakfast, Yamamoto went back home to fulfill his duties meanwhile Gokudera left to buy some food.

Their day ended normally, except for Gokudera who came across something before his day ended.

END.

* * *

><p><strong>ME:<strong>

**Can't think of what to do with Yuya! It's already Chapter 10!**

***Completely Mental Block..* I need to sleep for some ideas..**

**Reviews please...** **Suggestions/Ideas/Opinions please..**


	11. Oh Hello Chap 10 cont

**Chapter 10.5: Oh, Hello~**

**_this is actually the continuation.._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gokudera was on his way to the convenience store when he saw, from afar, a familiar girl surrounded by delinquents…<p>

"Hey cutie, wanna have some fun with us?" one of them invited.

The girl, however, remained silent.

"Eh? You're not going to speak?" one of them spoke.

"If you're not going to speak, we'll make you speak!" they were about to attack when Gokudera ran towards them, shouting, "Oi, stop what you're doing!"

The delinquents turned to Gokudera, "Well, well, it's Gokudera!" one exclaimed.

"We're quite busy here so, go along." one of them suggested.

"I can handle this Gokudera-san." the girl spoke.

'_That voice…'_ Gokudera thought, "Is that you Yuya?" he asked.

"The girl spoke! She knows Gokudera?" the delinquent exclaimed.

"I can escape this…" she spoke as she brought out her kunai and beat up the delinquents to death.

"Okay?" Gokudera stared in awe.

"I told you I can do it by myself." she informed after finishing them up.

"How did you end up with them?" Gokudera couldn't help but to ask.

"I was just going to the store until they came near me. How did you know it was me from afar?" she questioned.

"Oh… I was also going to the store also until I passed by here, I recognized your voice when you spoke a while ago." he informed.

"Wow, that's impressive. Do you want to come with me in the store? You're also going there, right?" she complemented.

Gokudera blushed and agreed.

So, the two went to the convenience store together.

"Do you want some ice cream? I'll treat you." Yuya invited him.

"No thank you. I'll just pay for myself." he declined.

"Don't be like that. You helped me a while ago." she smiled at him.

"I didn't help you. You were on your own." he guiltily spoke.

Yuya grabs Gokudera's arm, "Oh come on!"

Gokudera blushes, finally, he agrees, "Oh okay. I want vanilla flavor."

Yuya let out a laugh, "I'll buy now." with that, she went off to choose her own and buy for the two of them.

While Yuya was buying ice cream, Gokudera sneakily bought a box of chocolates without Yuya's notice. When she returned with the ice creams, everything seemed as if nothing happened.

"Here" she spoke and handed him his ice cream.

Gokudera blushed and thanked her.

Out of the blues, Yuya asked, "Want to go to the gaming center?"

"Okay." was Gokudera's reply.

While eating ice cream, Yuya pulled Gokudera by the arm to the gaming center. Still blushing, Gokudera asks, "What are we going to play?"

Yuya points at a random game, "Let's go there first."

Gokudera was dragged there. While being dragged he couldn't help but to blush and to think how this is so much like a date.

Yuya and Gokudera played at the gaming center happily.

It was already afternoon when the two walked down the street, travelling back home.

"Thanks for coming with me. Nothing interesting happened before you came. I was very bored back then." she gratefully told him.

"No problem." Gokudera welcomed, still cannot, somehow, get the blush off his face.

Out of nowhere, the delinquents who approached Yuya earlier appeared again.

"What do you want again?" Yuya spat in annoyance as she brought out her kunai.

"We don't want anything from Gokudera's girlfriend." one backed off, scared for his life.

"Eh? I'm not his girlfriend!" she denied.

"If you're not Gokudera's girlfriend… we can beat him up since you're not related to him!" one of them exclaimed.

The blush came off Gokudera's face. So much for mood-crashers, "If you want a fight, why didn't you say so? Yuya, step aside…"

Yuya shrugged, "You said so."

With that, Gokudera brought out his dynamites and defeats the delinquents.

"Not bad. You do this every day?" Yuya asks.

"We're not going to lose next time!" with that, they escape.

Gokudera laughs, "Of course" he boasts.

Yuya laughs along, "At last, you're back to your normal self."

Gokudera raised a brow, "What?" he asked in confusion.

"You're very quiet recently. The others and I noticed that. It's very awkward though." she continued laughing.

"Am I?" he blushed, but mentally, he responded with a _'That's because I always think of you…'_

"Just always be yourself." she smiled, then suddenly, she notices the time, "Wow, I've done so many things with you today… I need to go now and don't forget what we've talked about yesterday." she spoke with a serious face before running off.

'_Be myself?'_ he thought to himself.

"Ah, Yuya!", Gokudera remembered something and good thing he was able to stop Yuya before she ran.

Yuya turned around facing Gokudera, "Yes?"

"Here.. for you", throwing the box of chocolates Gokudera bought a moment ago to Yuya. "Thanks for the ice cream", he smirked then he walked to the opposite direction with a blush on his face.

Yuya definitely likes chocolates and she can't resist to accept it, "Thank you, Gokudera-san." She smiled and blushed. Then, she ran off hugging the tasty box of chocolates.

When Gokudera was far from her... "Yuya, I'll definitely beat you!" he yelled from the top of his lungs.

'_If you can defeat me…'_ she laughed, all of a sudden, she realizes, "That's weird, why do I feel that I've just gone on a date with him?" soon, her face turned red.

Could this be a sign of something blossoming love?

END

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm hungry for chocolates! X)<strong>

**Reviews please... Waitin' for your suggestions/opinions/ideas..**


	12. Let's Get this Party Started!

**Chapter 11: Let's Get this Party Started!**

* * *

><p>The day of the welcome party has arrived. Everyone arrived in Mafia Land. The others proceeded to the private room Reborn made for the party but Yuya doesn't know about what's going on and can't help to notice why everyone was so quiet.<p>

"Wow, it's been a while since I last went here. So, where do we go first and where did the others go?" the ninja-guardian couldn't help but to ask.

"I think the others already went ahead of us." Kyoko said.

"That's quick!" Yuya explained, starting to smell something fishy.

"Yuya, Kyoko! Let's go shopping." Haru suggested.

Both Yuya and Kyoko nods with a smile, thus the 3 girls went to the mall.

While window shopping, Kyoko came up with something, "Do you want to go swimming later?"

"Uhmm… Okay! But I didn't bring my swimsuit." Yuya said in dismay.

"Since we're here at the mall… Let's go buy one!" Haru exclaimed.

"Sure!" Yuya agreed, _'Good thing I have my wallet with me…'_ she thought.

While the girls were busy shopping, Tsuna and the others were setting up the place.

"Nyahahaha! I-pin, Fuuta! Let's play!" Lambo invited as he jumped around the place.

"Stop playing around Lambo!" I-pin scolded.

"Let's play later. Help us out here!" Fuuta suggested.

Lambo pouted, 'hmph'.

"You can play later." Tsuna informed.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Lambo asked.

"We're going to have Yuya's welcome party." Tsuna replied.

Suddenly, the dull Lambo became all enthusiastic, "A party? I want to help now!"

"Help me with these, Lambo." Fuuta then said.

Yamamoto who was carrying a box couldn't help but to ask, "Where should I place these?"

"Over there please." Reborn said and pointed at a certain direction.

"Reborn, do you want to taste my cooking?" Bianchi offered as she carried a tray of poison cooking with her.

Reborn's face darkened, "I'll pass… who can fetch the girls later?" he changed the subject and searched for someone, then, he spotted Gokudera, "Gokudera, can you fetch them later?"

Gokudera, who was spacing out, jumped a bit, "Huh? Uhmm… sure, where should I fetch them?" he asked.

"Outside the mall…" Reborn replied.

Gokudera, then, snapped out, "Okay. Juudaime, I'll help you with those."

Tsuna couldn't do anything but to thank the silverette.

Meanwhile, with the ladies…

"Wow! That really looks good on you." Haru exclaimed.

"Suits you perfectly, wear that later, okay?" Kyoko suggested.

Yuya only nodded, changed back to her normal clothes, thus the exited the swimsuit store along with Kyoko and Haru.

While walking, the trio happens to stop by an ice cream stall, "Let's go around the mall!" Kyoko suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Haru agreed.

"Yeah…!" Yuya also felt the same.

But before they could, Kyoko's cellphone rang, "A text message?" then suddenly it struck her, _'Could this be the signal?'_

"From whom…?" Haru asked.

Yuya started to get confused.

Kyoko and Haru, then, read the message.

_TEXT MESSAGE:__  
><em>_Sender: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Subject: Hi :)_

_Message:_

_We're almost done. Gokdera-kun is waiting for you outside the mall._

Signals Haru with her eyes, "Haru-chan…", Kyoko nodded.

"The others are already waiting for us. Let's go outside instead." Haru suggested.

"Okay." Yuya simply sated, _'There's something weird…'_ she thought.

Thus the girls rushed outside the mall.

'_Where could he be?' _Kyoko thought as he searched for Gokudera.

Haru spotted Gokudera.

Gokudera greeted the girls like the arrogant guy he is, "Let's go?" he said.

The girls only nodded.

"Just follow me…" with that, Gokudera walked ahead with a blush on his face.

'_Why is Yuya so cute…?' _he can't help but to ask himself, unfortunately, he just couldn't think of a logical and scientific answer.

When they got to the place, "We're almost there… catch up with me!" Gokudera ran.

"Hey!" Kyoko and Haru both exclaimed as they ran just as fast.

"Wait!" Yuya exclaimed and ran along too, _'I think he forgot that I'm a ninja…'_ with that, she dashed off.

Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko got inside the room first, when Yuya was about to get inside.

Popping sounds, confetti and streamers fell on her. There's also a banner saying, 'Welcome Sato Yuya!' Her friends were all smiling and laughing at her surprised reaction.

"We all know this is late but… here is the Vongola Family's warm welcome for you." Tsuna spoke.

"Thank you! It's very nice to see everyone here." Yuya bowed.

"We also have a special guest for you." Reborn spoke and pressed a random button that gave out drum roll effects. While the sound effect was going on he calls for the special guest.

A man in fur coat with a whip entered the room.

"Boss...!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Yuya-chan!" Dino greeted and pat Yuya's head.

"Eh? Reborn! You didn't tell us about this!" Tsuna yelled.

"Of course I won't tell you. You might just spill it out." Reborn rolled his eyes.

"He really has no trust in me!" Tsuna jaw dropped in disbelief.

Yuya hugged Dino, "Huh? Aren't you on a mission?"

"Reborn called me to be a part of my little Yuya's party. About my mission… it's a success! I'm already done with it." he spoke with such pride.

"Congratulations boss!" Yuya congratulated.

"Congrats, Dino-san…!" Tsuna did so too.

"Wow." Reborn couldn't help but to be surprised his self… or so he tries to seem.

"As expected from bronco…" Gokudera somehow snorted.

"Cool!"

Everyone clapped and complimented Dino.

"By the way Yuya-chan, is he here?" Dino asked.

"He…? Oh… maybe but I haven't seen him around." Yuya replied, finally realizing who's the 'he'.

"Now everyone's here, let's start the party!" Reborn announced.

"I-pin, let's go swimming in the beach!" Lambo screeched.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, let's swim in the beach after we eat." Yuya incited.

"Sure! I'm excited to see Yuya in that cute swimsuit again!" Haru squealed.

"Me too…!" Kyoko agreed.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please...thank you!<strong>


	13. Let's Play a Game

**Chapter 12: Let's Play a Game!**

* * *

><p>While everyone is happily chattering and eating, Reborn made an announcement, "After everyone is finished eating, please go to the beach in your swimsuits. We'll be having games, and please also bring your weapons."<p>

"I thought he was just joking about the game in the meeting and… what kind of game involves weapons?" Tsuna squeaked.

"He really took it seriously!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto laughed, "I told ya there'll be games."

"Hear that? Let's join the games!" Kyoko influenced.

"I'm in!" Yuya blurted out.

"Count me in too!" Haru exclaimed with such enthusiasm.

When Tsuna heard Kyoko wanting to join, he blushed. 'A game with Kyoko-chan' huh… sounds fun, "Guess I'll join too."

"If Juudaime will join, I'll join too!" plus, Yuya's there, so, Gokudera would most definitely want to join!

"I wanna have fun too!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"You don't need to join baseball idiot." Gokudera snickered.

"No can do!" Yamamoto laughed.

After everyone is done eating, most of them changed into their swimwear and headed to the beach.

The girls got to the beach first.

"This is embarrassing." Yuya blushed.

"You definitely look cute." Kyoko complimented.

"Yeah…" Haru agreed.

"You too guys…" Yuya returned the compliments.

Soon, the guys came out in their swimming trunks and headed to the beach.

"I wonder what Kyoko-chan looks like in a swimsuit." Tsuna spoke his mind.

"Hmm… I wonder what will the girls, look like…" Yamamoto did so too.

"We'll just wait and see…" Gokudera spoke.

The guys arrived at the beach, only the 3 girls and the 3 guys will be participating.

"OMG" Tsuna squeaked in shock.

Yamamoto whistled while Gokudera remained silent.

"Don't look at us like that!" Yuya scolded.

"Isn't Yuya so cute in a swimsuit?" Kyoko asked.

In Tsuna's mind, he's like, 'For Gokudera, it's a yes' but through his lips, "Everyone is."

"Tsuna-kun, am I cute?" Haru asked Tsuna and winked at him cutely for several times.

"Uhmm… yeah…" Tsuna replied.

"Nice swimsuits, girls!" Yamamoto complimented.

While Yamamoto and Tsuna are being communicative, Gokudera can't seem to look at Yuya, "Don't care…"

"Okay, the following will join the games: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sato Yuya, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. 3 boys and 3 girls, perfect! This will be a pair-game, we'll draw lots for the pairs." with that, Reborn brought out a box, "Inside the box are the names of the guys. Girls, choose one."

"Why is it only us?" Yuya asked.

"I wanna join also!" Lambo exclaimed.

"The game is very difficult for an idiot like you." Reborn shot.

"Lambo, let's make a sandcastle." Fuuta invited.

"Okay." Lambo simply replied.

"Let's make one over there!" I-pin pointed, with that, the trio went there.

"We'll be the audience of the games." Dino informed.

"In case of emergency, we're the ones who'll help." Bianchi spoke.

"Boss, are you going to find him? Maybe he's here." Yuya spoke.

"I'll try to find him… Good luck at the game!" Dino greeted.

"Thanks." Yuya said.

The girls, then, grabbed something from inside the box.

"These are the teams: Kyoko-Tsuna team, Yuya-Takeshi team and Hayato-Haru team." Reborn announced.

"Let's do our best Tsuna-kun." Kyoko cheered.

"Y-yes…!" Tsuna blushed, _'Yay! Kyoko-chan…!'_

"Good luck to us." Yuya cheered.

"Same." Yamamoto did so too.

"Just don't mess up, stupid girl." Gokudera snorted a bit bitter about life since he actually was hoping that Yuya would end up picking his name.

"Why did it have to be you? I wish I got Tsuna-kun!" Haru cried.

"Eek…!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Good luck to the other teams!" Yuya cheered.

Everyone except for Yuya yelled, "Good luck!"

"Now for the instructions; everyone will have to swim to that island over there. Then, you need to find a cave for your next task. Beware, there are wild animals. I almost forgot… please surrender your weapons and boxes to me." Reborn stated as he pointed at an island.

Everyone except Haru and Kyoko surrendered their weapons and boxes.

"This is really hard." Yamamoto spoke.

"Dino, please go to the island and hide their things." Reborn ordered.

"Okay." With that, Dino gets their things then walks out.

"How can we defend ourselves without our weapons?" Tsuna reacted.

"I think we need to find our weapons first." Yuya spoke.

"That's the first thing for sure." Gokudera second the motion.

"Continuing the instructions, before you came here, I've set the island with hidden cameras so if one of you didn't do the task your team will receive punishment there are only 3 tasks for each team. Do your best and good luck!" Reborn continued.

"Everyone, on your mark… get set…" Bianchi started.

'_Good thing she's wearing sunglasses…' _Gokudera mentally sighed in relief.

"Go!"

END

* * *

><p>Hehe.. I just noticed that most of my characters always go in trios..<p>

Haru, Kyoko & Yuya

Tsuna, Yamamoto & Gokudera

Lambo, I-Pin & Fuuta

**Reviews please... Ideas/Suggestions or whatever!**


	14. Where is it?

**Chapter 13: Where is it?**

* * *

><p>After that...<p>

All teams ran towards the salty water and began to swim. However Tsuna, was still in the middle part of the water and was trying to swim across. Kyoko was a little bit further than Tsuna but she stopped and stood up.

"Let's go Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled.

"Don't wait for me! Go find the cave, when you reach there instead! I'll catch up with you!" Tsuna yelled back.

"No! Let's go together!" Kyoko shouted.

Tsuna began blushing, his heartbeat became fast but still tried to swim properly, however, in the end, he ended up drowning.

"Tsuna-kun…!" Kyoko yelled, swam towards him and pulled him towards the island.

While the 2 were still in the waters, Takeshi-Yuya team arrived first then the Hayato-Haru team next and the Kyoko-Tsuna team arrived several minutes later.

"Juudaime, are you ok?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna coughed, "Y-yeah…"

"You should rest for a while Tsuna-san. We saw you panic and drown a moment ago." Yuya suggested.

"Good news it Yamamoto-kun immediately saw Kyoko pulling you and he rushed to help her bring you here." Haru informed.

"Thank you Yamamoto-san." Tsuna thanked.

Yamamoto smiled, "No problem Tsuna."

"Uhmm… you were also…uhmm… unconscious when we brought you here so I gave you CPR…" Kyoko informed, blushing.

"EEH…! You know how to perform CPR?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Onii-chan and I were watching about how to give first aid last week…" she spoke shyly.

"Impressive Kyoko-chan. Can you teach me how to give first aid next time?" Yuya beamed.

"Me too…" Haru intervened.

"Sure." Kyoko agreed.

Yamamoto smiled at Kyoko, "It looks like we saw someone's future."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Gokudera asked.

"The game…!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right! Let's search for our weapons now." Tsuna exclaimed, not wanting any punishments from Reborn.

While the teams search for their weapons, Kyoko and Haru are helping them, at the beach…

"I'll be the king of this sandcastle! Nyahahaha…!" Lambo laughed as he placed some shells and rocks on it.

"That's unfair!" I-pin yelled.

"Don't ruin the castle Lambo." Fuuta disciplined.

"I'm not ruining it. I'm putting some stuff to it." Lambo corrected.

"Be careful when you put those!" I-pin warned.

Dino walked along the seashore, "I wonder how strong Kyoya is now…" he wondered as he wandered.

Suddenly, 2 guys ran by him screaming, "Oh no! There's a teenage guy who's beating up people!" one of them screamed.

"I heard he's from the Vongola Family. Let's leave before we're next!" one yelled, thus the two disappeared.

Dino stopped for a while and pondered, "Teenage guy? Beating up people? Vongola Family? Maybe it's him!" with that, he ran off to where those cowards came from.

A black haired boy cornered this guy, "Get out of my way before I bite you to death."

The guy backed off and ran away.

"Kyoya…?" Dino spoke in an interrogative manner.

"What are you doing here bronco?" the boy turned to him.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Dino said.

"The baby asked me to go here, what about you?" Hibari spoke.

"Today is Yuya-chan's welcome party." Dino informed.

"Oh, her... She's quite good, actually." Hibari amended.

"Have you gotten any stronger while you're under her training?" Dino asked.

"Hmm… I don't know, I'll just show it to you." with that, he brings out his tonfas.

"You haven't change at all, have you?" brings out his whip.

Thus, the two began fighting.

"Look, the teenager is battling with another guy!" a guy exclaimed.

"Hey, wait a minute, isn't that the 10th Chiavarone boss? What's he doing with a dangerous guy like him?" another one exclaimed.

While the student and tutor reunites, the other teams, well…

_Takeshi-Yuya team:_

"Have you found it?" Yamamoto asked.

"I haven't found mine or yours yet." Yuya said.

"If you were your boss, where will you hide it?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's very tricky. My boss is usually clumsy when none of his subordinates are around. I think he'll just place it wherever he wants." Yuya commented.

"This is a bit harder than what I've imagined." Yamamoto spoke.

"Me too..." Yuya laughed, but inside, she just wishes that it's easy.

"Shall we split up?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think we should. I'll come and find you when I find yours." with that the two walked in opposite directions.

_Hayato-Haru team:_

"Is this it?" Haru exclaimed as she pointed at a stick.

"Stupid, that's a short tree branch damn it! Do you even know what a dynamite looks like?" Gokuder yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, you don't need to shout. What's the other thing again?" Haru asked.

"It's a red box." Gokudera replied.

Haru then started searching for a red box while chanting 'a red box', over and over again, finally, she found something, but it wasn't a red box, "What's this? A kunai?" she spoke.

"A kunai…? Let me see!" when Gokudera saw it, _'It's Yuya's!'_, he instantly thought, "I'll be needing this." with that, he grabs the Kunai from Haru.

"That's not what we've been searching for. What are you going to do with that?" Haru asked.

Gokudera was annoyed, very annoyed, "Stop asking many questions! And, I don't know but let's just keep searching for my weapons before a wild animal attacks us." he shouted.

"Sorry again, I already told you not to shout." Haru apologized.

"Whatever. I'll go find in another place, so you just search for it and when you find one, just bring it to me." Gokudera instructed as he walked on ahead.

'_He really doesn't care if I'll be attacked by a wild animal.' _Haru smirked, _'Good luck.'_ but then suddenly, the trees began rustling, much to her surprise… "EEK"

…

_Tsuna-Kyoko team:_

Tsuna was still blushing, "Have you seen it?" he was still thinking about the CPR, _'CPR, CPR, CPR, THANK YOU!'_

"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun." Kyoko apologized, blushing as well, also thinking about the CPR, _'This is very embarrassing.'_

"You don't have to apologize." Tsuna laughed. Suddenly, Kyoko spotted something lying on the floor, "Ah, Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun! Are these your gloves?" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" Tsuna beamed.

"YAY!" both of them cheered and hugged each other.

Tsuna blushed right after the hugging session was over, clearing his throat he says, "Th-thank you Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko too was blushing, "No problem, now, let's find that cave!"

Tsuna only nodded.

With Reborn…

"I forgot to tell them that there are traps around the island!" it suddenly struck him.

There was a long pause, but then in the end he decided, "...Nah! I think they can handle it. They are part of the mafia after all."

END

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please.. I'll be waiting!<strong>


	15. Another Coincidence

**Chapter 14: Another Coincidence**

* * *

><p>While the others were searching for the cave and their weapons, the tutor and tutee who were still fighting are… still fighting.<p>

"Wow, you have really grown stronger." Dino complimented.

Hibari only smirked at this.

"Arrogant boy…" Dino snorted a bit.

"Is she stronger than you? I think she is." Hibari suddenly spoke.

"My little Yuya…? She's just a normal girl who can use ninjutsu very skillfully." replied Dino.

"When she fought with me, she defeated me." Hibari admitted.

"Eh! How…?" Dino spluttered.

"She made some conditions for the battle. If you wound your opponent, you win…" Hibari invisibly twitched in annoyance.

"That's my Yuya-chan!" Dino proudly claimed.

"After that lost, I'll bring out my anger at you!" with that Hibari began to charge powerful attacks towards Dino.

Dino couldn't do anything but to defend himself from Hibari's attack by the means of blocking, dodging, evading and other more things that could help him avoid or stop Hibari's attacks, he even went as far as telling him to chill, "Chill Kyoya! Chill…!"

But the 'Chill Kyoya' of Dino didn't help him at all. In fact, it even made his situation worse. Right after that Hibari started charging attacks that are even more powerful than before.

"E-eh…?" poor Dino… could not do or think of anything to stop his student. Well that's a life of a tutor-boss for you!

The fight between the two almost demolished the beach. However, the party still goes on. Even Reborn, Bianchi and the three kids were relaxing along the beach.

Meanwhile, back to the game…

"Damn it! Maybe I'll never find my kunai! My boss is really clumsy and stupid." Yuya sighed in frustration.

In the midst of a heated and intense fight, out of the blues, Dino let out a sneeze, "Achoo!"

"Good for you." Hibari said.

"I'm so tired! Walking around in this swimsuit makes me feel weird." Just as when Yuya was starting to lose hope, she spotted a stream, "Oh there's a stream." she ran towards the stream and with that she decided, "I'll have fun here for a moment." Soon, she began splashing around.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was finding a way to the cave while searching for his Vongola box and dynamites, "Ah, I want to find Juudaime now! As his right hand man I shall-" before Gokudera could finish what he was saying to himself, he spotted a stream, "A stream? Maybe that will lead me to the cave." with that, he walked down the stream.

As he got closer to the stream, he heard a voice, "Wah! This is so refreshing!" it giggled, well, laughed.

"Did I just hear Yuya's voice?" Gokudera eye-twitched, he couldn't be possibly so in love to the point that he's starting to hallucinate about her… right? To confirm that he wasn't just hallucinating, he walked slowly, closer to the stream to see if what he heard was right.

Yuya sat at the side, "Where could my Kunai be?" she pouted.

Gokudera blushed at this, _'Her face is so cute…'_he thought to himself.

Probably, because of that, he was exposed, he might have hit a branch or something while doing so causing for Yuya to hear something, "Who's there?"

"Heh…" Gokudera grinned sinisterly… well sort of.

"Oh, it's just you. How long have you been watching?" Yuya asked.

Gokudera blushed, "I just followed the stream, then, I saw you" he told.

"That type of excuse again?" Yuya asked suspiciously.

"This is just a coincidence! That's all!" Gokudera insisted his truthful statement.

Yuya laughed, "Have you seen my kunai?" she asked.

"Uhmm…" Gokudera held on it tighter.

"Well, have you seen it?" Yuya repeated.

Gokudera blushed and handed her the kunai, "Here."

Yuya stands up, all teary eyed, "Yay! I can't do anything without this." she sniffled smiling.

Gokudera blushed, "Your welcome. Have you seen my Vongola box or my dynamites?"

Yuya looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Ok. Have you seen the cave?" he asked.

"I was also searching for it. Uhm… where's Haru?" Yuya couldn't help but to ask.

"We're searching for my weapons and the cave right now." Gokudera replied.

"Oh, Yamamoto and me too, I wonder how the others were doing." Yuya wondered.

That time, with Yamamoto, who is still searching for his Shigure Kintoki…!

"Hmm… were could it be?" Yamamoto asked himself as he looked around. Suddenly, while scanning his surroundings, he spotted a tree, and hanged on the very same tree his Shigure Kintoki, "How did that get up there? Dino-san must have had a hard time hiding it there. I guess I'll just climb up that tree then." with that, Yamamoto climbed up the tree to get his sword, "Alright! I got it", after that, he jumped down.

"Now to search for Yuya…!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

At the same time, Kyoko and Tsuna were already searching for the cave until…

"Tsuna-kun, do you know where we are right now?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna looked around, "I also don't know."

"Let's keep walking so we can find the others." Kyoko suggest.

"I agree with that." so, Tsuna walked once more, together with Kyoko.

"I hope there are really no wild animals here." Kyoko giggled.

"Me too…" Tsuna laughed.

Meanwhile, with Haru…

"Hahi, I think I'm lost." she began to panic, confused which way to go.

"Gokudera-kun!" she shouted, then it hit her, _'Wait, maybe I shouldn't shout his name…'_, so she called out for Tsuna's name instead which she thought felt so much more better than calling out for Gokudera's, then, she also called out Kyoko's, Yuya's and Yamamoto's name just to make sure.

Back with Yuya and Gokudera

"I'll go back into searching for the cave and Yamamoto-san." Yuya said as she walked on ahead.

'_That baseball idiot, leaving Yuya alone… what is he thinking? If I was Yuya's partner, I'll definitely accompany her like what I do as Juudaime's right hand man!'_he mentally scolded Yamamoto.

"Hey wait! I'll g-go with you." he blushed.

"Okay then." with Yuya's affirmation, the two began walking towards the… well, the path of the cave? As they did so, Gokudera couldn't help but to think, "She looks sexy in a swimsuit", out loud. _'What am I saying? I'm not a pervert!'_he mentally scolded himself.

"Huh, what did you say?" Yuya raised a brow at him.

There was an awkward silence at first, until Gokudera decided to give a reply.

Gokudera shook his head rapidly, "Uhmm… nothing."

'_He's not acting normal again. Is it because of me again?'_Yuya sighed.

"Let's just follow this stream." Yuya leaded.

'_Man, I really love you!'_he mentally squealed.

"Who's, smarter, me or you?" Gokudera asked.

"Let's just find out about that in the next task." Yuya only smirked at him.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Just finished exams... but it's CHRISTMAS VACATION today!<strong>

**BTW.. What do you think of this chapter? Reviews please..**

**It's so cold in here... x(**


	16. Stuck Inside

Reborn was holding his laptop and began typing. Soon, the radar of the island appeared on the monitor and dots of light began blinking. Of course- there was no other way to explain it- Reborn secretly and sneakily attached a tracking device on each one of the players and their weapons to ensure safety… or at least to keep track of them and their weapons. Ahh, Reborn, how could we have not known?

Reborn only smirked and took a sip of his coconut juice as he watched the dots move closer to their destination.

While Reborn was relaxing yet at the same time, keeping track of all of the players, Gokudera and Yuya finally found the cave. Looks like Yuya was right in her decision to follow the stream, but there's nothing really surprising about that since Yuya is a ninja and it's just natural for ninja's to have awesome instincts, so yeah.

After finally finding the entrance of the cave, Yuya and Gokudera entered the cave. As they entered, Yuya spotted three golden Reborn statues each holding a Leon gun and an envelope. When Yuya had an idea what it was, she instantly ran and grabbed any of the three envelopes. Just as she thought, it was their task, Yamamoto and hers.

Coincidentally, at the same time, finally, Yamamoto got to spot Yuya, surprisingly with Gokudera, as he passed by.

When Gokudera picked up his team's task, Yamamoto entered.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the ground started shaking, then it got darker in the cave, darker than it already is, which made Yamamoto instinctively think, _'Ahh! It's a trap.'_

Yuya screamed for help as she and Yamamoto, who already realized that it's a trap, attempted to destroy whatever it was that was trapping them. Gokudera only sat and stared despite the want to help. What can he do, he doesn't have his weapon. If he had it, maybe they were probably be outside.

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Tsuna bumped into Haru. The three of them decided to stick and search for the cave and the others together. After some time, Tsuna spotted something, "Ahh! Kyoko-chan, Haru, look, isn't that-"

"Hahi, that's Gokudera-san's weapon desu! Finally…!" with that, Haru practically glomped Gokudera's weapon, thus, the three continued searching for the cave.

While the trio searched for the cave, the duo who was trapped in the cave, along with Gokudera, decided to take a break from trying to get out of the trap and sit down. Hey, overworking can cause more damage, so, it's really not a bad sign… most likely.

When the two found a comfortable way to sit down, they began chatting.

"Neh, Yamamoto-san, how did you find your weapon, if I may ask?" Yuya politely interrogated.

Yamamoto laughed, "Ahahaha~, it was a long story, but I can summarize it. I was just looking for it, then, I found it hanging on a tree, something like that. It wasn't really hard to get it from there but it was a little bit hard to find it. However, considering the fact that Dino-san came here all alone, I think, he might probably, had a hard time placing it there."

Yuya giggled along, "Heehee, that might be true."

Soon, the two roared together in laughter.

After sometime, Yuya realized that _'Gokudera is existing' _right then and there so she turned to him, only to see a pissed off expression imprinted on his face. He can't possibly be thinking that-

'_Tch, is it just me or Yuya likes that baseball idiot more than she likes me… wait, does she even likes me?' _Gokudera mentally groaned.

Yuya had a hunch that what she's suspecting is right, which is in reality is right, so, she decided to make things less out of place for Gokudera by dragging him in their conversation, 'sides, she doesn't want Gokudera think that she's favoring Yamamoto more than him, to her, they are both equally good friends, nothing more, nothing less and I'm not pretty sure if that's good or bad, however, basing things from Gokudera's situation, the fact that she sees Yamamoto nothing more than a friend is good, but, seeing him just as a friend is a bit… well, you know, so-so.

Going back…

"Oh yeah, Yamamoto-san, did you know that Gokudera-san was the one who found my weapon? Heehee~, he was blushing cutely too when he handed it over to me, heehee." she decided to tease a bit, just for the sake of keeping the mood light.

Gokudera blushed at this meanwhile, Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, "Ehehehehehe~ making moves on Yuya now, aren't we Gokudera?" he teased as well.

Gokudera grabbed his neck and glared at Yamamoto intensely, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL IDIOT?"

Yamamoto's sweat dropped but he only laughed, Yuya laughed along as well, sure Gokudera was being the hot headed man he is again but at least Gokudera was somehow being his old self once more.

While the three were having fun, at least, Tsuna and the two girls saw the stream Yuya and Gokudera saw.

"A stream, this may mean that a cave is nearby, right?" Haru intelligently commented.

"Is it okay if we follow that stream?" Kyoko pleaded Tsuna.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, "FINALLY!"

Thus the trio journeyed to the cave.

When they were already close enough to the cave, Tsuna heard a girl's laughter, at first it scared him to the bones, but, when the voice registered, he realized that the voice was actually pretty familiar, "Yuya? Is that you? Are with Gokudera and Yamamoto?"

The voice hastily replied, "Tsuna-san! Yes, I'm with them, although, we just need a little help."

As soon as the trio heard Yuya's reply, they all grew worried of what may have happened to the three. So without any hesitation, Kyoko begged Tsuna to help them. Haru did the same, "Use your gloves Tsuna-san!"

Of course, Tsuna being the gentleman that he is, could not say no to the girls' request so, he turned to Hyper-Dying Will Mode and used his Big Bang Axle technique to destroy whatever it was that trapped the three.

When the three were finally out, Tsuna, Haru and Kyoko asked them if any of them were hurt or anything. Each answered that they were fine in their own words.

"Juudaime! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the right hand man suddenly blurted out.

Tsuna almost got a heart attack after hearing that surprise, "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry."

"Are the two of you okay also? I hope nothing bad happened to the both of you while you're with Tsuna-san." Yuya asked to her friends.

"Of course we're okay!" Kyoko and Haru ran to Yuya and hugged her.

After their small reunion, Tsuna's group grabbed their 2nd task. Thus the three of them began reading whatever it was that was written in the envelopes they got.

In the end, the game continues!

…now, whose group do you think will win?

Tsuna and Kyoko's group, Yamamoto and Yuya's group or Gokudera and Haru's group…? Review to vote~!

END


	17. Second Task

**Chapter 16: Second Task**

* * *

><p>Continuing the game…<p>

"Yamamoto-kun, come here! Come here!" Yuya called out as she gave Yamamoto the 'come here' gesture while holding the envelope.

"I'm coming…" with that, Yamamoto did as he was told, "What does it says?"

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-san, did you get it?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"Yes!" Kyoko replied as she ran towards Tsuna holding the envelope.

* * *

><p>"Oi, you stupid girl, get your ass in here, NOW!" Gokudera ordered to Haru as he held on the envelope.<p>

Haru mentally groaned as she angrily stomped towards him, oh how he hated Gokudera so much!

* * *

><p>When everyone was finally with their partners, together, they opened their envelopes. Inside the envelope was a letter regarding their second task.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2nd task:<em>

_Good job on making your way to your first destination! In this task, you need to use your mental skills in order to get the 3rd/Final task.. Good Luck!_

_1.) Since the mafia originated in Italy, translate and follow this instruction: '**Trova l'albero più alto in questa isola e troverete le successive istruzioni.**'_

* * *

><p>When Yuya finished reading their task, she laughed in surprise that the essential instruction was written in Italian, pure Italian not to add. Yamamoto could not understand anything of the essential instruction, in the end, all he could do was to ask somebody to translate it.<p>

"Ah wait, Gokudera-san, can you read it?" Yuya asked, testing Gokudera's abilities.

Gokudera shot her a competitive glare, "Of course I can! I'm ¾ Italian!" he yelled arrogantly. With that, he pulled Haru's hair, "Stupid girl, let's get moving!"

Haru struggled and demanded Gokudera to stop pulling her hair and 'bullying' her. She was becoming very angry at her partner!

After a while, Gokudera finally lets her hair go, "There. I'm not bullying you. Tch, now move faster!"

With that, team Hayato-Haru left.

Tsuna, on the other hand, began panicking! How can he not? He can't understand a single word! Kyoko couldn't do anything else but to calm Tsuna down by cooing him and suggesting him to ask Yuya for help. Thank goodness for Yuya, she agreed to translate the instructions for them, "Find the tallest tree in this island and you will find your next instruction. That's it!" she smiled at them.

Yamamoto pondered for a while, the tallest tree huh…

Tsuna could only thank Yuya. Meanwhile Kyoko could only be glad that the female mafioso studied Italian.

Yuya agreed, "Yeah, or else we'll be stuck here waiting for Reborn's punishment."

Tsuna could only squeak and thank Yuya a thousand times to show how much grateful he was. He seriously does not want Reborn's punishment, definitely not!

"Shall we get going?" Yamamoto asked.

Yuya nodded as Tsuna asked if he could come with them. Yuya laughed and affirmed that it was okay. With that, team Takeshi-Yuya ended up helping team Kyoko-Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Hayato and Haru's team…<strong>

"Hey! Gokudera! Slow down a bit." Haru suggested.

Gokudera, however, ignored this suggestion, "We can't! Now where is the tallest tree here?" he spoke to himself as he looked up. He just wanna impress his Juudaime and hopefully soon-to-be-his Yuya when they arrive there first.

"How will we know if that tree is the tallest? We need to search high for that!" Haru informed him.

Gokudera only mocked her stubbornly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the two teams..<strong>

"I don't think we will be able to find the tallest tree down here." Tsuna sighed hopelessly.

Even though unusual for Yamamoto to think negatively, he had to agree with Tsuna.

Just when the team lost hope, Yuya got an idea, "Oh yeah! Tsuna-san, you can fly when you're in Hyper Dying Will Mode, right?"

Kyoko beamed, "I've seen Tsuna-kun fly already!"

"You're right! I can fly up there and search for the tallest tree!" Tsuna smartly agreed.

Yamamoto only laughed, "As expected from the genius."

Yuya blushed, "Eh? That was just from what I've remembered."

Kyoko hugged Yuya, "Yay!"

With that, Tsuna shifts to Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"I'm going." he gave his group mate and allies the signal.

"Do your best Tsuna-san." Yuya encouraged.

"We're relying on you!" Yamamoto did so too as he gave Tsuna the thumbs up.

"Be careful." was the only think Kyoko could do for him.

After hearing those words of encouragement, Tsuna flew up the sky. He then began to search for the tallest tree that was mentioned in the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the beach, some people can see Tsuna flying.<strong>

"Oh, it's Tsuna! I think he's doing the 1st instruction in the 2nd task." Reborn commented as he took a sip of his coconut juice.

"I can see him from here also. I wonder how my little brother is doing right now." Bianchi thought out loud as she continued massaging Reborn.

"Oi, oi, it's stupid Tsuna! He's flying!" Lambo yelled.

"What is he doing up there?" I-pin asked.

"Does he want to be a bird someday?" Lambo spoke as he picked his nose.

"Wow! Tsuna-nii is there!" Fuuta chirped as he pointed at Tsuna's figure.

* * *

><p><strong>From a distance, the tutor and student are already done fighting and are now going to other places.<strong>

As they travelled, Dino couldn't help but to complain about how much his bruises and wounds hurt and why Hibari had to be so rough. When he glanced at the island where the game is being held, he spotted his little brother, "Eh? Tsuna!" he screamed in shock.

Hibari who was walking alone, with wounds as well, couldn't help but to glance around. Much to his shock, he saw Tsuna flying on top of a random island, "What is that herbivore doing there?" he couldn't help but to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Tsuna and the others…<strong>

Tsuna was still searching. Alas, he finally found the tallest tree, "There! I found it!" he exclaimed as he pointed at a certain direction. Smiling, Tsuna let his Hyper Dying Will Mode wear off. While landing, he bumped into a branch which caused his supposedly smooth landing to be a turbulent one.

"Tsuna-kun's falling!" Kyoko screeched.

"Tsuna…!" Yamamoto yelled.

Yuya jumped on the branches of the trees and caught Tsuna, thus landing safely with Tsuna in her arms. After the landing, she puts Tsuna down and makes a comment about him being heavy despite his thinness.

"Nice catch Yuya." Yamamoto praised.

Tsuna was still in shock, "How did you do that?"

"I'm a ninja. I had this kind of training once." Yuya informed the group.

"Yuya-chan is a ninja?" Kyoko exclaimed.

Yuya apologized to Kyoko and asked her if she could keep it a secret from their classmates. Kyoko only nodded happily. "Are you okay Tsuna-kun?" she then turned to Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded, "I found the tree. It is northwest from here. It's not that far." he informed his groupmates.

"Let's head northwest then!" Yamamoto exclaimed. With that, the group moved from their position heading northwest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Gokudera and Haru…<strong>

"Hahi! Where are we?" Haru panicked as she glanced around hoping to see something that would at least give her a clue where they were.

"I'll check." with that, Gokudera brings out his Vongola box, "Sistema C.A.I." soon, he began floating up, "Oh, I can see the tallest tree from here!" he yelled happily.

'_WHY DIDN'T HE USE THAT BEFORE?'_ Haru mentally sweat dropped as she stared at Gokudera, hailing down from his position, "Let's go there." the Italian snapped at her and pointed at a certain direction.

"Finally!" relieved, team Gokudera-Haru began their journey to… the tallest tree!

END

* * *

><p>Hmm, who do you think will get there first? Team Goku-Haru or team Yama-YuyaKyoko-Tsuna? Tell us your guesses now via review~!


	18. Second Task part 2

**Chapter 17: Second task part 2**

sorry if it took so long...

* * *

><p>While Yuya, Yamamoto, Tsuna and Kyoko were walking together, Yuya started a conversation to ease the boredom. "Hey Tsuna, I haven't met all of your guardians yet. I've only met Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari and Lambo. Where are the other two?" she asked in curiosity.<p>

"Kyoko's older brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian, is one of our senpai in the school. The other two, Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, the Mist Guardians are separated from each other." Tsuna replied.

Kyoko gasped and arched one brow at Yuya, "Yuya-chan, Chrome-chan is one of our classmates. Haven't you met her yet?" she asked.

"EH! I didn't see her! Is she the shy girl who has an eyepatch on her right eye and doesn't talk very much?" Yuya asked, extremely shocked.

"Yes! Hmmm…Maybe the reason you haven't met her properly is because you mostly go to the rooftop or she is very silent in class." Kyoko smartly comments.

"Both are true…" Yuya sighed in distress, "But in the profiles that my boss gave me, the Mist Guardians has no picture on it."

Yamamoto grinned at Yuya in hopes to comfort her, "That's okay. Let us introduce you to her when we get back to school." he excitedly assured as he patted Yuya's shoulder.

"Sure. Another thing is… Mukuro Rokudo has incomplete information in the profiles. So what's up with him?" Yuya asked, with such interest.

"He's a dangerous guy. He used Chrome's body as a vessel before… but after he got his body out of Vendicare Prison, he kicked Chrome out of the Kokuyo gang." Tsuna sighed, sounding both scared yet sympathetic all at the same time.

"And Chrome-chan was very sad after that, so Haru and I hang out with her sometimes so she won't get so depressed." Kyoko smiled.

"Oh, I understand, sorry for bringing up that topic." Yuya spoke in a depressed manner, as her head bowed a bit, probably due to depression as well. But then, being depressed would bring her to nowhere, so, she took a deep breath, raised her head up and smiled as she looked at Kyoko, "I want to hang out with her next time."

"Don't apologize. We all felt the same thing when we heard the story also." Yamamoto laughed.

"Group hug!" with that, they group hugged.

"I wish the other two were here." Tsuna laughed.

After that depressing topic, they focused back to the game.

"Tsuna, are we near?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think so. Let's keep walking…" Tsuna, not so likely, affirmed.

-x-

With Haru and Gokudera, Haru can't help but to question Gokudera's anger.

"Oi Gokudera, why are you angry at me? I didn't do anything mean to you." she asked him, somehow muttering, scared, keeping her distance.

Then it struck Gokudera, _'I can't let her know that I want to be with Yuya.'_

"Ah, it's nothing." he replied in a so-so voice.

Skeptical, Haru couldn't help but to mentally roll her eyes, _'You expect me to believe that?' _"Tell me the truth." she demanded.

Gokudera turned to Haru and tch'ed, good thing he has another reserved excuse, "It's because I'm worried about Juudaime when I'm not by his side." he said in a pretty worried voice, "That's part of my duty as his right-hand man." he spoke in disappointment thus turned around.

"Okay." Haru smile, although something confused and puzzled her, "Why did you leave him awhile ago? You had the chance to be with him… and I also want to be with the others, especially Tsuna." she blurted out and blushed.

Gokudera could only sweat drop at this, _'That's because I feel upset when I see Yuya together with that idiot.'_ he thought as the scene from the cave flashed before his very eyes, "Heh. I want to impress Juudaime and the others when we get there first!" he backed up, totally excited.

"We have the same plan. I want to see Tsuna my love sooner, you know. And if you want your plants to happen, let's go!" Haru laughed and proceeded running.

"Leave Juudaime alone!" he tched, _'He likes Kyoko, if you only knew.' _and ran along as well.

-x-

The three teams were getting closer to the tree.

After five minutes of walking and running, "There it is!" everyone exclaimed in ecstasy as they came out of their places, silent, staring at each other, pausing. Soon, they began laughing.

Yamamoto, almost out of oxygen because of laughing, looks at Gokudera and Haru, "We meet again."

Haru whispered something to Gokudera's ear, "Too bad." she laughed.

"You too… hmph..." Gokuera couldn't help but to laugh himself.

"It's nice to see you both again." Tsuna greeted.

"Yeah, me too Juudaime…!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna-kun…!" Haru exclaimed, hugging Tsuna, "I missed you so much!"

'_Kyoko-chan…!' _Tsuna mentally yelped, "Get off me!" he, this time, not mentally yelped, somehow teary-eyed.

Yuya only laughed thus looks at the tree.

-x-

_ON THE PAPER:_

_2nd task:_

_Congratulations! Here's the real deal.. Answer these brain teasers and write your answers in the paper behind this tree.. Then, swim back to the beach and give your answers to Reborn. The 3rd task is optional, if all of your answers are correct you don't need to do the next task. So think very well.. Good Luck!_

_1.)What seven-letter word has hundreds of letters in it?_

_2.) What is special about the following sequence of numbers? 8 5 4 9 1 7 6 10 3 2 0_

_3.)A man is condemned to death. He has to choose between three rooms. The first is full of raging fires, the second is full of assassins with loaded guns, and the third is full of lions that haven't eaten in 3 years. Which room is safest for him?_

_BONUS:_

_A rooster lays an egg at the very top of a slanted roof. Which side is the egg going to roll off on?_

_-x-_

Yuya reads the paper while the others were still laughing around. After the others stopped laughing and chatting, they also went to Yuya to read the instruction with her.

"This is hard." Yuya spoke, both reading and thinking.

'_I think I have a big chance in getting the 3__rd__ task' _Tsuna thought, "Good luck to me." he hopelessly chanted.

"I think we'll be staying here thinking for a while." Kyoko spoke, still thinking.

"Right..." Haru agreed, thinking as well

Yamamoto could only scratch his head, "Just reading these questions give me a headache!"

"How about you Gokudera…? Can you solve these questions?" Tsuna asked, staring at the paper.

Gokudera noticed drops of red liquid on the ground. He followed the trail and he sees Yuya's right arm and, just as he thought, it was blood.

"Oi Yuya, what happened to your arm? Are you injured?" Gokudera asked, patting her shoulder. The others looked at Yuya's arm after hearing the word 'injured'.

"Yuya-chan…!" Kyoko explained, extremely word.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked, just as worried.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much." Yuya spoke, looking at her arm.

"Quick! Or you might die because of blood loss!" Tsuna panicked.

Yuya punched Tsuna's shoulder with her left arm, "Don't be stupid!" she spoke in annoyance.

"We don't have a first aid kit nor a cell phone to contact Reborn." Yamaomto spoke just as worried as everyone else.

"Nah, I'll just wash this with the seawater." Yuya spoke as she looked around, "Oh there's the seashore. It's just near… I'll be back." she ran to the seashore.

"Do you need help?" Kyoko asked.

"No thanks." she politely declined.

Tsuna thought of a great plan to set up Gokudera and Yuya. He whispered it to Yamamoto and they started it immediately. When Yuya was a little bit far from them...

"Gokudera-kun, Yuya-san might really need a little help. Why don't you follow her to make sure?" Tsuna suggested.

Gokudera blushed, "Why me?"

"You're the one who noticed that she's injured." Yamamoto wisely commented.

"Shut up you baseball idiot." Gokudera sneered.

Tsuna pushed Gokudera, "Go now." with that, he turned back to the questions and focused on it, "Hmm… how should we solve this?"

'_For Juudaime…' _with that, Gokudera follows Yuya, "I'm going to check on her only." he blushed.

Kyoko saw Gokudera blushed, "Where is he going? I saw his face turning red."

"I told him to do something for me. Right Yamamoto-san…?" Tsuna grinned.

"Huh? His face is red? He's blushing? Why?" Haru couldn't help but to wonder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yamamoto played innocent.

"Let's focus back on the questions." Tsuna giggled.

"Okay?" puzzled, Kyoko and Haru did as they were asked to do.

End.

* * *

><p>Well.. This is Chapter 17.. next chapter will be here soon..<p>

Review please.


	19. End of the Game

Chapter 18: End of the Game

Sorry for the long delay... Very sorry!

* * *

><p>Gokudera stalked by Yuya from behind the trees and the bushes as she washed the blood of her wound. As Gokudera continued to stalked- I mean, watching over Yuya...<p>

Tsuna and the others... well, let's just say they're not doing very well.

* * *

><p>Even though it had been like a minute or five, for Tsuna, Yamamoto, and the girls, it's as if it has been eons since they began staring at the paper.<p>

"So Hard!" Tsuna grunted, unable to tolerate the difficulty of the question and began to regret that he asked Gokudera to go! Wait... if he was able to make Gokudera  
>leave, then, he bets that he can totally bring him back.<p>

Not wanting to waste any more second on that blasted island, Tsuna lead the others in approaching Gokudera and bringing him back, along Yuya. He needs their brains now, and is most definitely not taking 'no' for an answer.

* * *

><p>At the very moment Tsuna saw Gokudera's figure, he instantly began running towards him while yelling, "GOKUDERA-KUUN!, I NEED YOU AND YUYA!"<p>

At first, Gokudera was like, _'OMG, Juudaime needs me'_, however, when Yuya's name was mentioned, he went from that, to, _'What? Even Yuya...?' _

After a minute or two of processing Tsuna's words, Gokudera approached Yuya, leaving the four behind.

"Oi Yuya..." he started as he walked towards her.

Yuya turned around, finding who was calling her and when she saw Gokudera, she was very embarrassed and she shouted to him , "How long have you been there? You pervert!"

"Pervert? It wasn't my idea to fo-" Before Gokudera could finish what he was saying, he tripped on a rock, and before they knew it, Gokudera had already fallen on top of Yuya, like, literally. At first, neither of them noticed; however, when Gokudera was on the process of standing up, in which, his arms are supporting his whole body and are the only things separating him and Yuya.

Just on the nick of time, when Yuya and Gokudera ended up in 'the' position, the others decided to appear. Everyone gasped at the scenery of Yuya and Gokudera in "that" position.

Yamamoto, for some unknown reasons, easily recovered, "Wait! Retreat!" thus he dragged Tsuna and the girls who were shocked to death, "Yu-Yuya...?" they seriously can't believe what they have just seen. Unfortunately, you cannot 'unseen' what you have seen...so- sorry guys!

As Yamamoto and the others retreated unnoticed, Gokudera and Yuya were still in the same position, still shocked. After a hermit crab passed by, finally, Gokudera snapped out, "Yuya!" he exclaimed in shock blushing furiously.

Gokudera's exclamation snapped Yuya out, "Ah!" she, by reflex, kicked Gokudera and rose, face all red.

"Ouch!" Gokudera grunted; the blush instantly disappeared.

"What was that?" They both said in unison, which brought back Gokudera's blush.

As Gokudera and Yuya blushed in awkward silence, Yuya remembered something... "Oh yeah, I didn't know you were a pervert." , she moved away from Gokudera while saying that.

The others who were on standby, the girls calmed down and the guys decided to approach them. Yamamoto charged to them, "Oi! Gokudera~, mind helping us?" he laughed, giving the other the _'you-sneaky bastard' _look, which annoyed Gokudera like hell.

"Don't order me around you baseball nut!" he yelled, then changed attitude towards Tsuna, "Juudaime~, you called~?" he sparkled.

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "Ehm, I was just wondering if you can help us out with the task since you're smart and all... and well, the questions are really challenging... and Yuya too, if you don't mind, since, you're pretty smart as well."

Yuya, who began hiding behind the girls from the "pervert" she mentioned earlier, nodded, and "O-ok".

"Yuya! Let's go!" Haru cheered as she dragged Yuya. Yuya only nodded. Thus, the three girls walked ahead as the three boys walked behind.

While Gokudera was wishing that none of them saw what just happened, at the beach, Bianchi was relaxing, Dino was wounded and still fighting Hibari; meanwhile,  
>Reborn, he was laughing his ass off alright, "Can they handle my questions?"<p>

* * *

><p>As the group got out of the bushes, Tsuna let Gokudera and Yuya read the questions.<p>

Yuya rubbed her temples, "I still can't answer the three questions, however, as for the bonus question, the answer should be: Roosters don't lay eggs." She answered, somehow proud that she was able to answer at least one and was able to contribute.

Kyoko clapped her hands, "Uwaah!, Yuya-chan is so smart."

Haru couldn't help but to gasp, "Of course! Amazing, you were able to think about that, Yuya-chan."

Yuya scratched the back of her head, slightly blushing, "I-it wasn't mu-" before she could finish her sentence, Gokudera blurted out the answers for numbers one to three,  
>"Number one, the answer is MAILBOX. Number two, they are arranged in alphabetical order; and in Number three, the room with lions, because, they're dead since they haven't eaten anything in 3 years."<p>

"G-Gokudera-san! You're much cooler than I thought you were!" Haru squealed.

"Whoa.. in such a short time!" Yamamoto commented.

Soon, everyone but Yuya, who was glaring at Gokudera, started praising him.

Somehow.. Yuya smirked at Gokudera, who's receiving too much attention.

"You win this round, Gokudera; but next time, I'll defeat you mentally..and physically." Yuya said, keeping her cool. But inside, she felt bad that she lost to an arrogant 'pervert'.

After hearing what Yuya has said, Gokudera told her face-to-face, "Let's see after we get back to school. And also remember to keep your promise because I'm really going to get serious."

Yuya chuckled. '_He's really persistent. I want to know who's stronger between us next', _she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Hi~ Sorry again..<p>

School was... ^^; you know..

Well... Summer is near.. haha!


	20. April Fools' Day Insert

Insert Chapter 1

**Belated Happy April Fools' Day!**

* * *

><p>April 1, 20XX<p>

It was another day in Namimori. Currently in Namimori Middle School, students are preparing to go home and knowing that it's April Fools' Day, you can hear loud noises of them joking around, pulling pranks on each other, doing comedy gags and most of all, their ridiculously loud laughter. During this day there are 2 kinds of people: The "pranksters" and the "fool".

After most of the students have left, Tsuna and his 2 buddies thought about what to do in this holiday. They also thought about making a prank on someone. They also chose to either prank Kyoko, Haru or even Yuya but, there's one problem... None of them knows how to pull a prank. And in the end, that was a ridiculous idea.

Tsuna was very eager to make at least one person laugh. He looked at Yamamoto who was still laughing at the failed idea and Gokudera who is glaring intensely at Yamamoto. Tsuna remembered that Gokudera is usually a serious person especially when protecting Tsuna. So Tsuna decides to try pulling a prank on Gokudera. Tsuna was looking around trying to think of a plan and at that time, Kyoko, Hana and Yuya were about leave the classroom. When Tsuna had his eyes on Yuya for a short while, he instantly thought of a plan because he knew that Gokudera was madly in-love with her.

Tsuna tapped Gokudera's shoulder. "Uh-uhmm.. Gokudera-kun, could you please do me a favour?"

Gokudera gladly turned to Tsuna "Of course Juudaime. What is it then?"

He mumbles to himself, '_What should I say?..Oh, I'll just make things up.'_

Tsuna looked down in shyness. "You see... Uhmm... Last week, I saw Yuya was being used as bait by a group of delinquents so, they can lure you out. Would you mind protecting our ally? Since, you are really their target and not her." And of course, that is not true.

After Gokudera absorbed the story in his head, he was confused when he heard the words "Yuya was being used as bait" because he completely remembers the time when she was surrounded by delinquents before.

"But Juudaime, she's a skilled ninja and she can beat those guys up easily. Why bother protecting her?" he cleverly explained.

Tsuna felt uneasy so he turned around and thought of another way. "But Yuya usually hangs out with Kyoko, Hana and Haru after school. I don't want the others to be involved. So please.." he nervously said, hoping that his pretending won't fail.

"Okay. I also don't want the others to be involved in my problem." Gokudera sighed and suddenly grabs his bag. "Juudaime, I'll be going ahead." And he leaves the classroom.

* * *

><p>When Gokudera left, Yamamoto decides to speak. "Tsuna, is that true? She's been targeted?"<p>

"Actually, it's not. It's a prank I just made up a moment ago." Tsuna said after feeling relieved that his plan just went smoothly and then, he added, "He's usually serious, isn't he? It's been awhile since I haven't heard him laugh. So, I'm giving him a break by tricking him into being with Yuya in the end!"

Yamamoto gave Tsuna a thumb up. He also looked around the classroom and reminded Tsuna that they should also go home. Tsuna also reminded that they should leave the school before Hibari checks the hallways and he also invited him to go to his place. Yamamoto agreed and therefore, they went to Tsuna's place. They talked about different things while they wait for Gokudera to call. They thought that he may call due to so much confusion.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was able to catch up with Yuya and her friends but he's a few distances away from them. Yuya and her friends stopped before a pedestrian and since her friends live at another direction, she waved good bye and went ahead. Gokudera started to follow Yuya again after that.<p>

Yuya was walking with a big smile on her face until she sensed someone who was following her. She continued to walk, pretending she didn't noticed anything, and then she turned to a corner and quickly jumped on a roof and waits to see the person. Meanwhile, Gokudera ran after her to make sure she's still safe and when he turned to the corner where Yuya disappeared..

'_Where did she go?' _Gokudera said to himself while he's searching around.

Yuya is still hiding on top of the roof, not looking down so she can't be seen. She gets her kunai and tackled the person. "Ah!" She sits on top and pointed her kunai at the person's neck. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

Gokudera screamed in pain. Yuya finally realized that the person she tackled was Gokudera. He pushed Yuya off him. "That really hurts!" he shouted.

"I'm so sorry about that." After that, the sky started to rain.

"It's raining." She grunted. She looks at Gokudera who was still lying on the street and tries to help him up.

Gokudera carelessly blurted, "You're so heavy, by the way."

Yuya, surprised, let's go of Gokudera. She growled and walks away. "How dare you say that to a girl!"

"I'm so sorry!" He struggles to move but his body really hurts from that tackle. So he lied down and stared at the sky feeling terrible.

'_It's his fault anyway, but I can't just let him stay there.' _She said to herself. Yuya turns around and helps him get up again. "I forgive you just this once but, if you say that to me again, you're dead!" She smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" he fearfully said. He can feel an evil aura emitting from Yuya.

Yuya asked if Gokudera can still walk. He nodded so, Yuya tugs his sleeves and said, "My house is this way. Hurry!" then, she ran ahead.

"Wait for me!" he tries to catch up with her. But she's already so far away since she's a ninja.

Yuya turns around to wait for Gokudera. She ran towards him and pulls his arm and starts to brisk walk. "We're almost there." _'What a drag. Oh wait! It's my fault so I don't need to say these things.'_

* * *

><p>They arrived at Yuya's house cold and wet. Her house was so quiet that she thought maybe her grandparents were resting in their rooms. She brought Gokudera to her room and she let him sit. Gokudera was amazed at how simple and big her room was and it's a 2-door room. Yuya left her room to get some things.<p>

Yuya enters her room and throws a clean towel at Gokudera's face while she was drying herself with another towel.

"Give me your blazer." She simply commanded, holding a hanger on her left hand.

Gokudera understood and removes his blazer and gave it to Yuya. He thanked her and continues to dries himself.

Yuya hanged his blazer and hangs it at the outside hallway. She also hanged hers there. She went back inside and asked Gokudera on why he was following her. Gokudera closed his eyes and crossed his arms and said, "That's because.. (he just repeated Tsuna's story)"

Yuya just nodded and started thinking. "But there were no delinquents who showed up to me last week. In fact, I think they're avoiding me."

Now Gokudera's confused. "Eh? But Juudaime saw..?" _'What is the meaning of this?'_

"Maybe Tsuna tricked you since, today is April Fools' Day." She giggled.

His whole body froze in embarrassment after what Yuya just said is true. "I..fell..for..it." He grabs his phone from his pocket but his phone is a bit wet. "May I borrow your phone?" He asked.

Yuya gets her phone from her bag. "Who are you going to call?"

"Juudaime." He smirks at Yuya, his face was red from embarrassment.

She searched for "Tsuna Sawada" in her contacts and gave the phone to Gokudera. "Here."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Tsuna's POV<p>

Tsuna was talking with Yamamoto until his phone began to ring.

"Yamamoto-san, I think he's calling. I feel guilty and somewhat excited about this." Tsuna checks his phone and it says "Sato Yuya". "Oh wait. This is Yuya."

"Answer it!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

He answered the call. "Hello? This is Tsunayoshi Sawada speaking."

"Juudaime, this is Gokudera." He spoke in a serious tone.

Tsuna was surprised so he just said, "Eh? Gokudera-kun? How's Yuya and the others?"

Yamamoto sensed something is not right. _'What is he doing with Yuya's phone? This is going to be interesting.'_

Gokudera looked at Yuya and smiled. "She's not with the others but she's fine. That story you told me while we were in school, it's all fake, right? You made me fell for it!" he laughs.

"Happy.. April Fools' Day!" he greeted out loud but suddenly changed to a soft voice, "Are you mad?"

Gokudera laughed even more. "Me? Mad? Why would I? To be honest, I really felt embarrassed when I knew this was a joke but, I really felt happy while I was falling for it. _'Because in the end, I ended up with Yuya' _Next time, I'll get you back."

Tsuna didn't understand what Gokudera said but he was happy just to be able to hear him laugh. "I'll be expecting that."

Yamamoto thought that they are almost done talking to each other so, he also wants to speak with Gokudera. "Tsuna, may I speak with him?"

Tsuna gave the phone to Yamamoto. "Yo! Gokudera!" he said cheerfully.

When Gokudera heard Yamamoto's voice, he snapped out. "Tch! What are you doing with my boss, baseball idiot?"

"We were just waiting for you to call. I'm here in Tsuna's house." He just giggled.

As usual, Gokudera was annoyed. "What do you want with me?"

"What was it again?" Yamamoto tries to remember. "Oh!.. Why are you using Yuya's phone?"

His sweat dropped so he just said confidently, "My phone got wet in the rain so I borrowed hers." He blushed.

Yuya, who was doing nothing, grabs Gokudera's phone and dries it up for him secretly. Then, she goes outside the room to check if it's still raining. Yes, it still raining, so she went back inside her room, goes to her desk, and checks one of her drawers that was filled with spare kunai. (Imagine that..)

Back to Yamamoto and Gokudera's conversation..

Yamamoto also looks outside the window. "Where are you two anyway? We're worried."

That question stroke Gokudera. He's nervous as hell. _'If I say we're in Yuya's house, maybe he'll misunderstand the situation.' _"Uh-uhmm.. We're somewhere in town, standing under a roof waiting for the rain to stop."

Yamamoto quickly turned to Tsuna and told "where they are". Yamamoto suggested to fetch them but, Gokudera quickly declined and just told them that he'll just go there after the rain has stopped. And then, he ends the call.

* * *

><p>'<em>That was close.' <em>He sighed_. _Gokudera returned the phone to Yuya and just stared at the wall.

Yuya was curious about their conversation. "So what did they say?" she smiled.

He looked at Yuya and then he completely remembers what Tsuna said. "He thought I was mad!" He laughs out loud.

"I see." Yuya gave his phone back "Test it if it still works.."

Gokudera opened his phone and checked some details. "It still works. Thanks."

Yuya almost forgot why Gokudera was even in her room, taking care of him. "Hey, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier." She scratched her cheek, hoping he will forgive her.

He looked at Yuya's cute face and immediately turns around and blushed. "I don't care about that anymore. I feel much better now. And by the way, I'll be going to Juudaime's place after the rain stops."

She felt delighted after hearing he's okay. "So, what are you going to do here while waiting?"

Unexpectedly, he goes to the floor and lied down. "Wake me up if the rain is gone" And he sleeps.

Yuya's face was like..blank? She stares at Gokudera's sleeping position and thought, _'He sleeps like a lazy old man. He also sleeps like my older brother, though.' _She giggled.

Since Yuya has nothing to do, she did her all of her homework in 3 minutes. After that, she did some of her chores around the house and visited their dojo to quickly fix things. After 15 minutes, at last, the rain stopped. Yuya ran back to her room and tried to wake Gokudera up.

"Oi..Wake up!" She shakes his shoulder.

Gokudera just, turned away from Yuya. Which people usually do also.

'_Tch!' _Yuya shakes him fiercely. "Wake up!" She sighed and glared at him..

"Juudaime...I'll definitely..be...your right hand...man.." He softly said.

Yuya snapped out and silently laughed. _'What could he be dreaming about?'_

"Uh...Yuya..." he continued.

'_Me? What's with me?' _She mentally said.

"I..really..love you..and..I'll..never..going..to give..up! You..hear that?" he yawned and continued to sleep.

Yuya was surprised and began to blush. "Eh?" _'He's really weird! He's just dreaming, right? He's not doing it on purpose, right? He's not trying to fool me, right?' _She face-palmed herself. "Stop with this "right?" thingy, damn it!"She used another way-or maybe technique to wake Gokudera up so... she pinched his face until it gets red. "Wake up! You sleeping jerk!"

Gokudera started to move until Yuya gave her full power. "Ouch! What was that for?" He grunted. He touches his cheek to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry. You won't wake up awhile ago so, I pinched you. I'm just an alarm clock." She's acting innocently. She points at the door towards the outside hallway. "It stopped raining. You better go before Tsuna gets worried."

Gokudera stands up and yawns again. He stretched his arms and fixed his hair then, he spaced out.

Yuya gave his blazer back. "I'm sorry if it's not fully dried." Gokudera wore it like it's he doesn't care.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while."<p>

Yuya brought Gokudera at the front door. "Be careful on your way to Tsuna's." Then, she pats his shoulders and smiles.

"O-ok." He blushed and opens the door.

But before Gokudera could step outside, Yuya almost forgot something.

"Oh wait! Before you go, close you eyes!" Yuya smirked.

Gokudera did what he was told so, he closed his eyes. "Why?"

Yuya touches his cheeks and closed her eyes. She moved her face slowly close to his. Gokudera tries to peek. _'Is she going to-?' _He blushed and shuts his eyes.

'_According to plan..' _Yuya grinned and opened her eyes. Her face is close enough to his. She pinched his cheeks and stretches it widely. She moved backward after that.

"A-Ouch!" Gokudera opened his eyes immediately. "Not again? What did I do?" His face is redder than usual.

Yuya giggled. "Why? What are you expecting? A kiss?" She is laughing tears of joy in front of him.

'_Maybe..' _He mentally said. Gokudera touched his cheeks to ease the pain again.. "Why did you do that for?"

Yuya poked his forehead telling him, "Have you forgotten? It's** April Fools' Day**!" she giggled. She wiped the tears off her face.

Gokudera froze up and his mind suddenly went... blank. He left Yuya's house, humiliated.

"Take... care?" She worriedly said. She closed the door and thought, _'Guess he's too shocked. Oh well..' _she smirked.

* * *

><p>While Gokudera was on his way to Tsuna's, he can't forget what Yuya did to him. He's laughing it off, hysterically. Meanwhile Yuya, inside her room, still remembers what Gokudera said in his sleep. She blushed really hard and tried to forget that flashback calmly.<p>

Back to Gokudera, he just arrived at Tsuna's house. He pressed the doorbell and he is still spacing out. He just can't get Yuya out of his mind.

Tsuna ran downstairs and opens the door. Expected, it was Gokudera. He stared at his face. "What happened to you?"

Gokudera sighed and he just said, "I got tricked...twice." After five seconds of processing what he said, he just noticed that he was talking to Tsuna. "Oh hey, Juudaime!" he laughed.

Much to Tsuna's confusion, he said, "Huh?"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>It's very hard to do a fanfic alone... I can't focus much because of the heat. SUMMER pls. rain once in a while!<p>

Reviews are allowed.


	21. Appearance of the Two Guardians

**Chapter 19: Appearance of Chrome and Ryohei**

* * *

><p>Feeling that the tension is rising between Gokudera and Yuya, Kyoko decided to step in between them with a calming smile plastered on her face, "Before this new rivalry starts, let's go back to Reborn now." she said.<p>

Tsuna, thinking it's the best thing to do, stepped beside Kyoko and helped her in convincing Yuya and Gokudera to calm down, "Kyoko-chan's right. Before the sun goes down, let's go back."

"Be careful with those papers, they might get wet." Haru reminded, probably trying to help Tsuna and Kyoko out as well.

After the two new rivals went back to normal, they swam back to the beach and ran over to Reborn, who was smiling at their pitiful and tired faces. Dino was beside Reborn. Yuya rushed over to Bianchi to treat her wound immediately. The three kids are resting under the beach umbrella.

"Ciaossu! Will there be a team who will take the third task?" Reborn asked smirking.

"Here." Tsuna spoke thus handed over three papers, "What's our score?" he immediately asked.

Reborn scanned their answers, "... Everyone got a perfect score! Very good!" he complimented.

"Yes! Finally! Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Well... if it wasn't for Gokudera-kun and Yuya-chan, we'll never get out of there." Haru exclaimed.

Gokudera remained silent, but deep inside he was flattered yet was bothered by a certain thought, _'I really don't know if she's still mad at me or...?' _he glanced at Yuya as his thoughts trailed off.

"I didn't do that much." Yuya blushed in embarrassment.

"You both did well." Kyoko patted Yuya's head.

"By the way, why did you choose to make the 3rd task optional?" Yamamoto couldn't help but to ask Reborn.

"Why? Do you want the third task?" Reborn asked.

"Of course not, I'm so tired!" Yamamoto exclaimed in exasperation.

Smiling Reborn spoke, "To be honest, all of you are disqualified and no one wins the game because you cheated. But actually, I really wanted to end the game before the sun goes down so we can continue with the party."

"Yay! There's more!" Haru chirped.

"What are we going to do next? I hope there are no more games. I'm tired." Tsuna sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll be heading to Vongola Hotel, where we'll be staying overnight. Also, I've invited some people for you to meet Yuya." Reborn informed.

"Who could they be?" Yuya couldn't help but to ask, but deep down, she was desperately wishing for it to be the two guardians so that she can finally calm down and continue with the task without any problems.

After Reborn ended the game, everyone dried themselves up and changed back into their normal clothes. When everyone's done, they grabbed their things and raced to the Vongola Hotel. When they arrived at the hotel lobby, panting, Reborn already managed to get reservations for them all. They separated themselves, grouping into ladies and guys. The guys include: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Fuuta; while the girls include: Yuya, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi and the two kids; Dino will stay in a different room.

They went together to their assigned rooms. When the two groups entered their insanely large rooms, they see some people who seems like "they" were waiting for them.

* * *

><p>In the guys' room, when they opened the door, they heard a strange noise from the inside... perhaps the TV?<p>

"Hm? There's someone inside watching TV." Yamamoto said.

Confused, Tsuna couldn't help but to ask, "Is this the right room?"

Reborn only smirked, "Yes."

Gokudera stepped inside and hid behind the wall, preparing his dynamites, "Who's there?" he called out in an intimidating voice.

Tsuna listened to the TV, suddenly, a bell rang, "This sound... it's boxing!"

"YEAH! END OF ROUND FOUR TO THE EXTREME!" a certain someone yelled.

Gokudera decided to look at the person, "Ah!" he jumped in surprise, "It's only you, "grass head". What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey "Octopus head"! How's it going?" he casually greeted.

"Big brother?" Tsuna yelled, _'I need to tell this to Kyoko'_ with that thought resonating in his head, the Vongola Boss ran outside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the girl's room...<p>

The girls opened the door as they chatted.

"Yeah! And we can do this..." Kyoko continued to blab to Haru.

"I'll go in first." Yuya stepped inside only to feel someone presence. At that feel, she stopped the others from entering, "Wait!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong Yuya-chan?" Haru couldn't help but to ask.

"Nyahahahaha! Lambo will have the beds!" Lambo laughed as he attempted to run inside, only to be stopped by Bianchi who also felt the presence, "Lambo, STOP!"

Lambo paused, "Huh? Why?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Yuya shouted as she got her kunai and approached the person from the behind.

A person is sitting on the chair by the window, staring outside.

Yuya dashed behind the mystery person and grabbed its shoulder with her kunai pointing at this person's neck. She looked at the person only to realize that...

"Wait, aren't you-" she was cut off by shock.

The person jumped a bit, startled, "I-I'm sorry! I was spacing out!" she squeaked in fear.

Haru ran to Yuya, "Who is that person?"

Everyone ran to Yuya.

Yuya retreated her Kunai, "Aren't you Dokuro Chrome?"

Chrome pointed at Yuya, "Yes. Aren't you the transfer student? Sato Yuya isn't it?"

In the midst of their getting to know each other moment, Tsuna crashed in the girl's room, "Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan, your brother is here!"

Kyoko was surprised, "My brother?" she asked. When she was finally able to absorb things, she instantly ran to the boy's room.

"Tsuna-kun! Chrome-chan is also here!" Haru informed.

Tsuna was surprised, "Eh? Not only big brother?" he squeaked as he glanced around in hopes to find Chrome, "Oh you're here too!"

* * *

><p>In the guys' room...<p>

"Why didn't you guys tell me that you're going to this awesome place?" Ryohei asked.

Kyoko charged inside, "Onii-chan!" she yelled.

"Kyoko! I was so worried about you, I thought you were kidnapped or something." Ryohei exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I was so excited that I forgot to tell you where I was going." Kyoko apologized.

"It feels like they haven't seen each other for a long time." Gokudera commented.

Yamamoto giggled, "Yeah!"

"By the way, Chrome-chan is also here. She's in our room." Kyoko informed.

"That girl is also here?" Gokudera yelled.

Reborn cleared his throat, "Let us all gather in the girl's room so that we won't bother our neighbours."

Everyone stayed in the girl's room.

"Sorry to intrude." Yamamoto respectfully excused.

"What's the meaning of this Reborn?" Tsuna squeaked.

Yuya had a flashback, "Reborn-san, are they the ones you were saying a while ago?"

"Yup!" Reborn agreed.

"He called me a few hours ago and he said that Kyoko is in emergency. Also, I need to bring some clothes." Ryohei exclaimed.

"Me too. He also called me and said that the Boss needs all of his guardians right away." Chrome spoke.

"I'm very sorry about that. I really need you to meet Yuya." Reborn apologized.

"Reborn-san, you don't need to disturb them for my sake. I can just meet them at school." Yuya sighed.

"I know you're very forgetful at times." Reborn commended.

Yuya blushed in embarrassment, "Oh okay!"

Looking at Ryohei and Chrome, she introduced herself, "I'm Sato Yuya. I also study in Namimori Middle School. I'm the cloud guardian of the Chiavarone family."

"Oh, so you're one of the bronco's guardians." Ryohei exclaimed.

Chrome bowed her head, "Nice to meet you Sato-san."

"Please call me Yuya instead." She spoke, then she realized, "Where's the boss?"

"I think he's resting in his room." Bianchi confirmed.

"Oi, I want to play!" Lambo whined.

"When will your energy run out stupid cow?" Gokudera hissed.

"Tsk." Lambo hissed back.

The two glared at each other.

"She's also a ninja." Yamamoto randomly blurted out.

"A ninja?" Then it struck Bianchi, "I heard there are two ninjas in the Chiavarone family, who's the other one?" she asked.

Yuya giggled, "Uhmm... That's not important anymore."

"Put that aside. What are we doing here?" Ryohei asked.

"It's Yuya's welcoming party." Tsuna informed.

"She's been here for a while now. So she's like part of the family." Kyoko spoke.

Yuya giggled once more, "I'm just an ally."

Fuuta yawned, "I'm so tired and sleepy."

Haru felt pitiful, "Aww, the kids are sleepy."

"I know everyone's tired. So we'll end this meeting and you can go back to your rooms now." Reborn said.

Fuuta walked back to the guy's room.

"Man. I want a rest." Tsuna whined.

"Let's go back together Juudaime!" Gokudera enthusiastically yelled.

"I'm going with ya!" Yamamoto butted in.

"Okay, okay. Good night." Tsuna yawned and walked outside.

"Good night guys" Haru, Kyoko and Yuya greeted.

Gokudera blushed, _'Hearing Yuya say good night to me (us) is...'_

"Good night Hayato." Bianchi greeted.

"A-aneki.." Gokudera's stomach flipped. He fainted.

Lambo laughed, "What happened to the octopus head? Is he dead?"

"Oh no. He fainted." Yamamoto dragged Gokudera to the men's room.

"This octopus head is such an extreme hassle!" Ryohei yelled, but helped out anyway.

"See you tomorrow. Good night" Reborn greeted the girls.

* * *

><p>After the guys left the girls' room, Bianchi and the kids were getting ready to sleep. Yuya doesn't feel sleepy yet, so she thought of talking to Chrome. Kyoko and Haru tried to start a conversation for themselves, so Yuya and Chrome will know each other more, but they can't resist listening to them.<p>

"Chrome." Yuya tapped Chrome's shoulder.

Chrome blushed, "Yes Sato-san? I mean Yuya-san..."

Yuya giggled, "That's alright. What are your hobbies and your favourite food?" she asked.

Chrome blushed and gave it a thought, "Uh-uhmm... Hobbies? Food? I like to go around town. My favourite food is maybe chocolates?"

"Oh! You like chocolates too?! Do you want to hang out with us sometime? There's a cafe who sells very delicious desserts." Yuya invited.

Chrome blushed harder and nodded, "Okay."

Haru was listening, "Did I just hear Chrome-chan agree?"

Kyoko was amused, "When will we hang out?"

"How about after school sometime this week?" Yuya suggested.

"I'm fine with that. How about you Chrome?" Haru asked.

"I think I'm available so I'll go." Chrome agreed.

Yuya daydreamed, "Another dessert fantasy."

Everyone laughed.

"Shh!" Haru hushed as she glanced at Bianchi and the kids.

Lambo snored.

Everyone giggled, stood up and went to their bed. "Good night everyone. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

><p>They turned off the lights and sleeps. The whole room was cold and quiet. But at the guys' room, Fuuta was the first one to sleep and the other high school students and Reborn.<p>

"This is so fun TO THE MAX!" Ryohei shouted.

Gokudera who was facing Ryohei jumped a bit, "STOP SHOUTING GRASS HEAD!" he yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP SHOUTING FIRST?" Ryohei glared.

Pissed, Gokudera brought out her dynamites, "WHY YOU-!"

Yamamoto went in between them, "Stop this fight! You might disturb our neighbours or even the girls!"

Both stopped.

'_Kyoko-chan.' _Ryohei thought.

'_Yuya... and I really don't want aniki to wake up and show up in front of me!' _Gokudera thought.

Reborn read their thoughts, "WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" he then kicked Ryohei and Gokudera.

Gokudera and Ryohei passed out.

"At last! The room is so peaceful!" Tsuna was annoyed from the very beginning.

Yamamoto stared at Fuuta's face, "He doesn't seem to be disturbed."

Tsuna remembered something, "Hey Reborn, why did you invite Chrome-san and big brother again?"

"I've told you a while ago, so Yuya can meet the whole Vongola Guardians." Reborn retorted.

"But why so sudden? And how did you know that she needs to meet them sooner?" Tsuna asked.

" So this party will be more fun! And before the party, while we were on the cruise ship, I read her mind and she was worrying too much about her mission in Namimori." Reborn confessed.

"You read her mind? That's too much!" Tsuna half yelled. _'I bet he knows some secrets about her.' _He mentally spoke.

"Tsuna's right." Yamamoto agreed.

"I knew her since she was recruited in the Chiavarone Family. So that's okay. By the way, she has so many embarrassing moments when she was young." Reborn answered Tsuna's mental assumptions.

"I think we don't want to hear any of that..." Tsuna twitched.

"Yeah" Yamamoto agreed, getting mental images as to how Yuya would react if she finds out that they knew, "We don't want to be killed by her."

"Aww, that's too bad." Reborn said.

'_Well she is really going to be mad anyway.'_ He mentally shrugged.

Reborn got ready to sleep, "Good night."

"He's really annoying..." Tsuna whined thus yawned, "I think we should sleep too."

"Okay, but how about those two on the floor?" Yamamoto asked, eyeing Gokudera and Ryohei.

"Leave them be." Tsuna replied.

'_If they woke up now, they are going to be noisy again.' _He sighed.

"They're going to have conscious later. Good night Yamamoto." Tsuna yawned then slept.

Yamamoto yawned, "Good night Tsuna" thus he slept too.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: What Happened to Hibari<strong>

As Hibari and Dino fought, there came a point where Dino's pants fell, which exposed his pink and heart patterned boxers, "OH MAN! Why did I decide to wear this now?" he cried as he scrambled to put them back on.

Hibari twitched, "What a louse..." he couldn't help but to comment.

"Kyoya! You have to promise me you won't tell about this to anyone!" Dino whined.

"Hmph, as if."

With that, Dino and Kyoya decided to stop since Dino accidentally broke the zipper and Kyoya had the feeling that if they'd continue, something else might fall off...

* * *

><p>"We're going to sleep with the rest of the guys Kyoya!" Dino happily exclaimed.<p>

"No." Hibari plainly replied.

"Whether you like it or not, we're going to sleep with Tsuna and the others! Now don't be stubborn!" Dino pouted.

Hibari walked out. He'd rather sleep on the veranda than in a room full of disgusting herbivores.

* * *

><p>On the veranda...<p>

"Midori tanabiku..." it was Hibird.

Hibird came flying, carrying –with his claws– a picture.

Hibari got the picture. It was a picture of the incident with Dino earlier...

A smirk crossed Hibari's lips. He was off to where the Bronco is.

After a few minutes of strolling, Hibari finally found Dino, "Bronco." He called out.

"Oh Kyoya! Finally. It's time to sleep shall w-" before Dino could finish his sentence, presented in front of him was a picture from the incident earlier.

"W-wh-WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" he yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, give me a room of my own or this becomes newspaper headline tomorrow." Hibari threatened.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"Is there anything we can do for you Hibari-sama~?" the girls in the maid costume said in unison.

Hibari took a bite form his Salisbury steak and a sip from his coconut milk...

"I..."

"_I want gravy."_

**END OF OMAKE**

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry for being late everyone!<p>

Kyoya: What's with the maids? I never asked for them.

Me: Tee hee!

Kyoya: Hmph.. *leaves*

Gokudera: Hey! Why did I end up like that?!

Ryohei: Well that's because you were noisy!

Gokudera: ME?! You were also noisy back then!

Me: While they're noisy.. you can review this chapter!


	22. Surprise Call!

Nyahoi! (_) New OC in this chapter! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night while the girls are sleeping, Yuya's phone silently rang. Yuya suspected that the call came from her boss but when she checked, it was from her older brother in Italy. She was totally surprised to see his name on her cell phone after a long time. She quickly stood up and went out of the room so she couldn't disturb the others. When she answered the call a deep voice spoke to her.<p>

"Hello?" a guy said. Yuya didn't spoke a word and just listened.

"Oi! Yuya! Are you there?!" he shouted.

"Why do you need to shout damn it?! Of course I'm here!" Yuya shouted back suddenly.

He laughed at her sister. "It's been a long time, hasn't it my little sis? How's your mission? How's Boss doing? What does the 10th Vongola Boss look like?"

Yuya was processing what he just asked and after five seconds, she finally answered all in one go. "Uhmm... Yup! It's been a long time, nii-san. I'm still working on it. Boss is doing great. Did you forget what I've shown you in the profile before I left?" She feels like something is missing from what he said. "You don't really care about your sister first. You really haven't changed, have you Yuuta-nii?"

Yuuta's sweat dropped in humiliation. "Oh come on! You really don't know what I felt before you left. I'm very worried when I knew that Boss gave you a mission and sent you to Japan. And this is your first time to go on a mission outside Italy. "

Those words pleased her and made her want to make fun of her brother. "Aren't you jealous?" she giggled. "Boss has faith in me and he knows that I can do a big mission like this!"

'_Jealous?!'_ Those words burst into his head. "Aren't you being too arrogant, eh Yuya? That made me wanna witness what you have been doing there. I'm very curious right now. And I hope you're not slacking off too much." Yuuta said in annoyance.

Yuya had a bad feeling about this. "What do you mean about "witnessing me"? _'I think I made a bad move! I hope he's not going to...' _

Yuuta smirked like an evil mastermind. "I'm going to ask permission to Boss if I can visit you there. I'm serious about this."

She panicked and became uncomfortable with his decision. "Don't be like that! You're just joking right?! And don't you have any current missions right now?" she felt nervous when she said that. _'If he comes here, he'll know that I haven't done much training lately and he'll train me like I'm part of the military or something.'_

"What's the matter? Were you scared when I said I'm going to see you? Or was I correct that you were just slacking?" His voice is scary like what you see in movies.

Yuya can't believe what he just said. She calmed down and became serious. _'He's right about the first one. I need to do something!' _"Those were not the reasons... _'I lied.' _ I just thought that my responsibilities will be added when you're here."

"Don't worry. I won't be a burden to you. I also have my own responsibilities like looking after you." He laughed.

'_Yuuta-nii is very scary when it comes to my safety and behaviour during missions.' _Yuya mentally thought. "Uh-uhmm... Okay." She unconsciously said.

Yuuta was grinning. "Okay. I will see you in a couple of weeks. Bye~" He ended the call.

Yuya was not aware that her brother already ended the call. She was still thinking about what to say to his brother so that he will not come. When Yuya was about to speak, "Call ended." Yes-She just noticed that the call ended a moment ago. '_Eh?! What happened? What did I say?' _

After a few seconds, Yuuta sent Yuya a text message. Yuya reads it and it says, "Yuya-chan, I just texted Boss a while ago and he replied "Ok.". Yay! I'm going to see you~ (^_^)/ _Arrivederci~_"

Yuya is in despair. "Wait..Seriously?!" She yawned. She entered the room silently and slept.

* * *

><p>Nyahahaha! I'll give you a brief description about Yuuta..<p>

**Sato Yuuta** (18 years old)

**Height:** 180 cm

**Weight:** XXkg

**Hair Color:** Black

Hehehe.. other cool information will be revealed when he arrives in Japan!


	23. GOMENASAI!

Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Oh wow.. it's been a long time since I created Dino's Cloud Guardian. I was 12 years old and only a 1st year high school student that time. I've been a KHR fangirl the year before that hehe~

No more dilly-dallying and let's get straight to the point:

The reason why I couldn't update my story for the past years was because of my laptop that suddenly broke down. I asked my mom to bring it to a technician but the technician couldn't fix it because something inside was burned and it's no use already. I asked my mom to buy me a new one but she's always delaying it until now. (_Yay! I'm using my new laptop now so how did I survive the past school years without one?)_ I wrote the remaining chapters on a notebook or I just typed it on my phone.

Regarding those chapters on the notebook and on my phone, I was shocked to see how I wrote my story! I've read the reviews _(__and I would like to thank you for that!)_ about "correcting" my story and.. you guys are right about that. I was such an amateur in writing stories. I'm not very good in writing in English due to the.. you know those nose bleeding things.. but I'm used to conversational English. Weird huh?

Okay.. it's real this time!

To be honest, I can't continue on with the story because I forgot about the plot. I haven't watched any anime or read any manga these past years so it's hard for me to crave _(anime is like food)_ for some now but still, I'm a certified otaku. I am going to delete "Dino's Cloud Guardian" and I will be de-activating this account and start afresh with a different story (_It's a Kuroko no Basuke story. I hope it will be okay)_ on a new account. My OC, Sato Yuya, won't be saying good bye as she may appear in the new story also, as well as her onii-chan, Sato Yuuta, whom you didn't get to know that much _(I__'m sorry again)_.

Thank you so much for understanding and I hope to see you again next time,

**CloudButterflyXD**

_(I'm still not good in writing in English, aren't I? Kekeke~)_

* * *

><p>(P.S. I'm starting to learn Korean too! I'm getting hooked up with K-pop and K-dramas lately but of course, J-pop, Anime songs, and J-dramas are included in my music playlist and my watchlist.)<p>

* * *

><p>Oh! I was going to delete this a few days ago but I found out that when I updated, people were reading my story. Oh my, if I could only remember my plot I would be willing to continue this. Good news is that.. I'm not going to delete this story anymore but I'm still discontinuing it. Thank you.<p>

(P.P.S. I just celebrated my sweet 16th bday last week :)) )


End file.
